Altoshipping!
by pokefan95
Summary: This is a strong Altoshipping romance fanfic. Be advise that my use of English language and writing skills are not of very high standards but I will definitely put in my best efforts to write properly.
1. Chapter 1: Latias's Love

Pokemon Altoshipping: Star-cross lovers(ash x latias)  
This is my first attempt on a fanfic! Forgive me if my story suck.  
After watching Pokemon Heroes and reading a few altoshipping fanfics, i decided to try my own. I thought the idea of Ash and Latias together was quite cute. I will try to finish it as soon as possible and I plan to make this story stay 'T' rated. Also my english and writing skills aren't good but don't hate me just because of that. It's my first try.

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the characters in it.

* * *

Latias laid motionless on a tree branch in the secret garden. The moon shone brightly reviewing her ever lovely face.

"Ash, where are you now? Do you still remember me?" Latias thought to herself. It has been 5 months since the death of her elder brother Latios, and Ash had left her shortly after that. Since the day that boy had left, she felt totally empty inside. She love that human deeply and will give anything just to see him again.

Latias had a heavy crush on Ash the very first moment she had laid eyes on him. Their first meeting was during the Tour de Alto mare, where the cap-wearing trainer had overshot at a turn and had to be saved by the dragoness. However, she was invisible at that moment, so she remained unbeknownst to him. He had stared confusedly at the spot where he had bounced off. During that brief moment when Latias's eyes met with his eyes, she thought that Ash had the prettiest eyes in the world. Those dark brown eyes were so promising and full of passion and she felt that her heart would melt at the mere sight of them. She had even picked up the teather handle of Ash's totodile to help him in the race, not caring that it was cheating.

However, Latios disapproved of her action and in normal overprotective brother fashion, pulled her away, which caused Ash to take a wrong turn and be disqualified from the race. Her crush on Ash grew deeper after he saved her from an assault by those crazy humans, Annie and Oakley. She had brought him to the garden in an act of gratitude. Latios was initially hostile towards Ash but he soon accepted him as a friend. When Latias was with Ash, she felt happier than she had ever felt before. Her infatuation for Ash grew into full blown love when Ash rescued Latios, Bianca and Lorenzo from the villians, Annie and Oakley. Her happiness was not to last though, as Latios then sacrificed himself to save Alto mare from destruction and as a result, became the new Soul dew. She would have been a lot more depressed had Ash not stayed to comfort her.

Before she knew it, the aspiring pokemon trainer would be leaving Alto Mare to fulfill his dream of becoming a Pokemon master. Before he left, she handed him a drawing that she had requested Bianca to draw for her. It was a drawing of him with pikachu perched on his shoulder. She also gave him a second gift, which was a kiss on his cheek. She remembered the whole incident vividly, like as though it had just happened a moment ago. Thinking about the kiss, it caused her white cheeks to blush a deep red. The warm and sweet taste of his skin on her lips was just heavenly.

As she thought about her love, she was overwhelmed by a sense of extreme loneliness. Ash had left, Bianca was always preoccupied with something, and Latios had passed. Tears began flowing uncontrollably from her golden eyes, dripping off her face and falling into the soft soil. She love Ash more than she ever thought was possible and their separation had brought her immense pain. She would cry herself to sleep every night, wondering when he could visit, if that was even possible. Just then she heard footsteps coming towards her. She wiped away her tears then looked at the source of the sound. It was Bianca, her best friend, and the form that she would take whenever she shapeshifted into a human form. Bianca was the only person who knew about her love for Ash and had spent much of her time searching for any news of him.

"Still thinking about him?" Bianca asked with concern.

"Yes, I miss him so much and I can't get him out of my mind, no matter how hard I try." Latias admitted sadly.

Latias had been practicing telepathy diligently ever since Ash had left Alto mare so as she would be able communicate with humans and maybe one day even confess her love to Ash.

Even though Bianca knew that Ash would probably never look at Latias the way she did, she still kept her hopes high. It was unacceptable in society for a human to love a pokemon in such a way, even for Latias who could shapeshift into a human. If Ash were to be with Latias, he would be thrown out of society and his dream of becoming a Pokemon master would be shattered. However Bianca had not told Latias yet about the consequences of her love out of the fear that Latias could be driven into even further depression..

Bianca spoke in a cheery tone. "Remember when Ash told us that he would come back to revisit Alto mare after competing in the Silver Conference?"

Latias immediately brightened up at that. "Of course I do! What about it?"

"Ash made it to the top 8. Unfortunately, he was defeated by a trainer named Harrison and was eliminated."

Latias could feel her heart beat faster. She felt as if her heart was literally going to jump out of her chest any moment. "So he's coming to visit us!" Latias cried in excitement.

"Bingo. I just received a message from Ash saying that he would reach Alto mare by ferry at 10am tomorrow."

"Please don't tell me this a joke!" She stated, gazing at her human friend with stern eyes.

Bianca smiled and shook her head. "It isn't."

The Eon Twin squealed in happiness as she delivered a bone crushing hug to Bianca.

"Hey, mind letting me breathe a little?" Gasped Bianca as she struggled to break Latias' unintentionally deadly embrace.

"I will never joke with you about Ash" She said firmly as Latias released her.

"I just can't wait for tomorrow!" Latias exclaimed as she began doing excited twirls in the air, feeling incredibly happy. Bianca smiled as she left the garden.

That night, Latias stayed up all night, thinking about Ash. She lay on her favourite spot on the tree branch, wondering what his reaction might be when they met once again.

* * *

(Author's notes: Whew! finally done on my first chapter, hope you enjoyed it. I will start on my next chapter now and try to finish it by tomorrow. Please review and tell me what you think. Once again sorry if my English wasn't good XD


	2. Chapter 2: Reuniting

Chapter 2

Thank you all for the all for reviews, I am glad that some had like my story. It truly encourages me keep writing. Also I will try my best to ensure that the Languages are used correctly(i suck at writing).

By the way I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that Latias communicates with humans through telepathy in this story. I have edited the first chapter however, so for those who can't understand how Latias actually speaks, she uses telepathy.(Latias cannot speak to humans in the actual Pokemon Heroes movie however.)

* * *

The next day, Latias and Bianca waited at the docks for the arrival of Ash and his friends. Latias would either stay invisible or take the form of Bianca whenever she was out of the secret garden. This is to prevent any unwanted attention as she is a legendary pokemon and trainers from all around the world would kill to capture a legendary pokemon. Latias kept her invisibilty as she floated next to Bianca.

"Why aren't they here yet?" Latias asked in a worried tone.

"Patience Latias, they may arrive here any moment now." Bianca reassured Latias.

Just then, a ferry appeared in sight, and standing at the front of the ferry facing her were three people, Two male and a female. One of the male had jet black hair that was covered with a red and white hat with a symbol on it. He wore, a blue vest, and blue jeans and a pikachu was resting on the left of his shoulder. Latias immediately recognise him as Ash, her saviour and love. She could not help but squeal in delight, at the thought of reuniting with Ash.

Bianca giggled at Latias. It was the the first time in 5 months that Latias had been this happy.

When the ferry anchored at the shore, Bianca greeted Ash and his two campanions, Misty and Brock.

"Hey it is good to see you all again!"

Misty and Brock were happy to see Bianca and ran over to her. However Ash seems to be preoccupied with something else. He nodded with a smile as he walked towards her.

Latias's heart raced as she floated directly in front of the person she had missed and yearned for so terribly. She wanted to hug him tightly and never let go of him again, but instead, she watched him silently. Latias sensed something in Ash that saddened him and she felt a twinge of pain in her heart. She love the boy so much that it hurts to see him depress.

"What's with Ash?" Bianca asked, noticing that Ash was not his usual cheery self.

"Well, he just disheartened that he was eliminated in the quarter finals of the Silver conference tournament and had been behaving this way since." Brock explained.

"Don't worry he will be just fine. What new surprises are there in Alto Mare for us? " Misty inquired in an attempt to change the topic.

"Mmm...actually Alto mare had been really peaceful so far and there aren't any thing new." Bianca replied.

"Then why did you sent Ash a message telling us to come here for a surprise?" Misty asked looking puzzled.

Bianca sweatdropped. "Err..." She did not know how to answer that question. Apparently, Bianca had requested Ash to revisit to Alto mare solely because she wanted to help Latias.

"How's Latias doing?" Ash interrupted all of a sudden. His face lit a little when he remembered the memorable times he had spent with exuberant dragon during their previous trip.

Feeling kind of grateful to Ash for interupting, she answered,"Well why not you asked her yourself?"

Before Ash could even process that sentence in his brain, He was tackled to the ground by an invisible force.

"ASH! I missed you so much!"Latias screamed as she dropped her invisibility and nuzzled Ash affectionately on the ground.

"Wow! she can speak?" Ash asked in astonishment while patting Latias's head. Latias closed her eyes as she purred in contentment from the contact. It was worth the wait just to feel the warmth of his embrace again.

"Yeah, however she is not speaking but rather telepathizing her thoughts out. Ever since you left Alto mare, Latias had been practicing really hard on learning telepathy and she only mastered it 2 weeks ago." Bianca answered.

"That's awesome!" Ash replied, cleary impressed with Latias.

"Yes we can finally communicate with Latias now!" Misty exclaimed.

All of a sudden, Latias turned invisible as she lifted Ash from the ground and ascended into the air.

"Pika!Pika!" pikachu exclaimed

"WAAAH! Put me down!" Ash struggled but in vain

"Looks like Latias can't wait to play with Ash at the secret garden." Bianca said with a grin

"Follow me, we will meet them there."

The group followed Bianca while they laughed at Ash as he screamed in terror 30 meters above the ground. Fortunately for them, there was nobody witnessing Ash flying besides a 4 year old boy who gazed at Ash in wonder and tugged at his mother skirt for her attention, "Mum, that boy is flying!" However his mother thought he was fantasising and ignored him.

Meanwhile at the secret garden...

Latias brought Ash over the pond and dropped him just like the previous time when they first played here.

"Waaah!" was all Ash could say before Latias dived down and catched the frightened pokemon trainer.

She then put him down and nuzzled him affectionatey again.

"Don't ever do that again." Ash snapped but his anger was soon forgotten as Latias soft feather tickled his skin.

He gently stroked Latias slender neck, causing the dragoness to coo in elation.

She looked at Ash in his face. Nothing had changed in him since they first met. Those eyes were still ever so mesmerizing, and the smile on his face so warm. Everything about Ash was just too perfect for Latias.

Her thoughts were interupted when Bianca and Ash friends entered the garden.

"I never knew such a place existed, it's just so beautiful" Misty said in awe as she stepped into the garden.

Pikachu scurried towards Ash and climbed onto his favourite spot. "Pika Pika!" the electric mouse shouted excitedly, happy to see Ash again.

"I missed you too pikachu." Ash said as he rubbed pikachu's head earning a soft "chaaa" in return.

Latias felt a small stab of jealousy as pikachu snatched Ash's attention away from her.

"So how long do you intend to stay here?" Bianca asked the group.

"Around a week, maybe less." Ash replied.

"Ash, can't you stay here a bit longer, please." Latias pleaded, making her 'cute face' that Bianca and Latios would have never be able to resist.

"Err...Ash was having trouble resisting Latias 'cute face' but he still manage too stand firm in the end.

"I am sorry Latias, but I can't stay here too long. My pokemon team needs some serious training. I will come back to find you when everything is over."

Latias knew that if Ash left, she may not get to see him again. The thought of that sent chills down her spine. She knew that she have to find a way to keep Ash with her.

"Ash, this garden looks great, maybe we could let our pokemon out for a while." Brock suggested

"Alright come out everybody, Your play time now" Ash said while he threw out all his pokeballs releasing, cyndaquil, totodile, bayleef, snorlax and bulbasaur.

"Bay!"

Before Ash could even react, bayleef had body slammed Ash onto the soft grass and nuzzled him ever so affectionately.

"Alright bayleef that's enough, you are so heavy!" Ash said in between laughters.

A furious spike of jealousy coursed through Latias when she saw this.

"Bay!Bay!leef!" ( I will never get off you Ash!) was bayleef reply to Ash.

Latias could no longer withstand her jealousy. "Lai!" She flew and tackled bayleef off Ash.

Bayleef was hurled several meters and landed back on her legs. She immediately reacted by twisting her body and shaking her head leaf, firing several razor leaves towards her assailant.

Latias dodged the attack and before she could sent her own attack, Ash charged forward and stood in between the two of them.

"Chill! You two are suppose to be friends instead of enemies."

The two female pokemon glared at each other, tension building up rapidly.

Ash being a dense blockhead when it comes to the matters of heart had no idea of what had caused the enemity between the two female pokemon.

"Alright play times over, return" Ash said before firing a red beam of light from a pokeball, sucking bayleef into it. "Bay!" bayleef cried before it was sucked back into the pokeball. At least Ash still made the right decision despite being dense.

Bianca sweatdropped at seeing Latias behaving so overly protective towards Ash. " I guessed Latias must really love Ash a lot." she sighed silently to herself.

"By the way do you people have any place to stay during this trip" The Altomarian girl questioned the group.

"Oh no! I forgot to book a room in the poke centre!" Brock exclaimed! Everybody except Bianca and Latias facefaulted.

"Why not you all stay in the visitors room in our house? I am sure Lorenzo will gladly approve to this too." Bianca asked kindly.

"Great!" Ash, Misty and Brock shouted together.

They group headed to their rooms to put their stuffs down before Bianca and Latias took them out to explore Alto mare.

Everyone had a great time exploring the streets of Alto mare, especially for Latias who had Ash all for herself. Even though she was invisible, she kept nuzzling and tackling Ash every here and there in the streets making Ash look really awkward and earning several weird glances from passers-by.

Brock met a pretty lady while on the street and start sprouting nonsense to her. Misty then pulled him away by his ear and he started crying.

"Why does Brock act so strangely to that lady we don't even know?" Ash asked in a confuse tone.

Pikachu rolled his eyes while Brock continued sobbing.

Misty then put an arm around Ash causing him to blush slightly "That Ash, is something you will eventually learn when you grow older. You are only twleve, a bit too young."

"Why does eveyone I asked tells me the same thing and why do boys love girls?" Ash asked innocently.

This cause pikachu to laughed so hard he fell off Ash's shoulders and started rolling on the floor, bursting with laughter uncontrollably.

Latias was shocked when she heard his reply. "Ash doesn't know anything!"

"I guess I just have to teach him myself." she thought to herself dazedly then giggled.

"Well that's because you are too immature for it yet." Misty replied wryly.

"Hey I'm not immature!" Ash rebuked. "Fine even if you don't want to tell me what love is, i don't care too. Anyway I am not interested in this love thing, all I care is to be the greatest Pokemon master ever!"

Latias was sadden when she heard that. "Was becoming a Pokemon Master all Ash will ever care about in his life?"

The day soon passed and Ash and his company headed back to their room to rest. The next few days were similar and nothing much happened besides touring around the whole Alto mare and shopping.

The next thing Latias knew, Ash would be spending his last day in Alto mare. Anxiety immediately overwhelmed her. She wanted to be with Ash forever. Then she wonders if it is alright for her to leave Alto mare and follow Ash on his journey. She was the only guardian of Alto mare now and what if anything happens to Alto mare while she was away? Latias was caught in a dilemma between following her love or guarding the peaceful city of Alto mare.

(Author notes: finally done with Chapter 2! Lol i know chapter 2 is too fluffy. I will try reduce the amount of fluff on the next chapter though. Btw sorry if my writing skills wasn't good(I am still new to writing fanfic). Anyway please review and tell me what you think.)


	3. Chapter 3: New campanions

Chapter 3

Sorry for the late work, been really busy the past two days. However I will make it up by finishing chapter 3 and 4 on the same day! Cheers!

* * *

Latias laid on a tree branch which was her favourite spot in the secret garden. She was wide awake and could barely sleep even though it was passed midnight. The thought that this was Ash last night in Alto Mare and he will be leaving the next afternoon causes Latias to shudder. Alas, Latias got up and flew stealthily into Lorenzo's house, sneaking through the corridor and silently opening the door into Ash's room with her pyschic powers.

In the room, Misty was sleeping on the top floor of a double decker bed and Brock on the bottom floor. Ash shared a matress which was on the floor with pikachu. Latias envied pikachu for always being so close to Ash and even get to sleep with him. However she was also relieved that it was pikachu sleeping with Ash instead of his bayleef. She could not imagine what her reaction would be if she were to ever find bayleef sleeping together with Ash and she did not want to think of it either. Thinking of bayleef only causes her blood to boil with rage.

Hovering above Ash, she gazed at Ash's sleeping face with longing and lust. Even when Ash is asleep, he still looked so infatuating that Latias had to fought the urge to share the bed and embrace herself in Ash's warmth. She bended her head downwards and kissed Ash in his cheek, causing Ash to grin.

Latias smiled happily at Ash's response but it soon turned into a deep frown.

"Mmm...pikachu" Ash muttered in his sleep.

"How does pikachu always gets all of Ash's attention" Latias thought to herself angrily. However she took a glance of Ash and that was enough to soothe any anger in her. "He's so handsome even when sleeping" Latias thought to herself. After watching Ash for a while, she finally left the room and shut the door silently with her psychic. She went back to the secret garden and flew to the fountain which contains the Soul Dew.

She peered through the water and at the Soul Dew, which contains the Soul of her deceased brother, Latios. The Soul Dew was the only reason why Latias could not leave Alto mare to follow Ash. It needed to be guarded safely as if it falls into the wrong hands, it could lead to the destruction of Alto Mare. However the Soul Dew was not the only thing needed for the Defence Mechanism of Altomare(DMA) to work. The Soul Dew only allows the user to control the DMA, however the user needs to have a latias or latios to power the DMA. Without a lati to power the DMA, just the Soul Dew alone would not be of any threat.

"Latias?" a voice said behind The dragoness

Latias nearly jumped out of her skin in fright. She immediately turned around and was surprise to see Bianca standing right behind her.

"Latias, why haven't you turn in yet?" Bianca asked, her eyes showing lots of concern for her best friend.

"I can't sleep yet." Latias answered sheepishly

"Is it because of Ash?"

Latias could no longer hold her grief and she dug her head into Bianca's chest and cried bitterly.

"He's leaving tomorrow and there's nothing I can do about it." Latias sobbed as tears from her eyes wetted bianca's shirt.

Bianca could not bear to see Latias so hurt.

"Latias, have you ever thought of following Ash in his journey?" she asked.

"Yes, but I need to guard the Soul Dew" Latias answered, still sobbing.

"Why don't you bring the Soul Dew along with Ash? Besides, Ash could also lend a help if anybody tries to take the Soul Dew or capture you."

Latias pondered on Bianca's suggestion. I wasn't not a bad idea, instead it was excellent! She could now follow her lover on his journey.

"Bianca! That idea is brilliant! Does it mean that I can follow Ash tomorrow?" Latias screamed in her telepath to Bianca

"Well, we will have to see what Lorenzo have to say" Bianca replied.

Latias knew Lorenzo would not approve to this idea easiy. Lorenzo strongly believes that the safest way to keep the DMA from being used in the wrong hands is to hide the Soul Dew in the secret garden where almost nobody knew of its existence and for Latias to remain a secret to the world. For Latias to follow Ash on his journey and bringing the Soul Dew along would mean the complete opposite of whatever he believe will keep Alto mare safe. However Latias was sure she will convince him. Its is the only way for her to be with Ash.

"Latias, go back to sleep now. We will discuss this with Lorenzo first thing in the morning okay?"

Latias nodded and flew back to her favourite spot on a tree branch.

Now that she may be able to leave with Ash, she found herself a lot less tense. She thought about what it would be like travelling with Ash and soon drifted into sleep.

The next morning, Latias and Bianca told Lorenzo about their plan.

"No Latias, it isn't safe."

"Ash will protect the Soul Dew too! I know he will!" Latias protested.

"Look I know you want to be with Ash, however the safety of Alto mare should come first." Lorenzo said sternly.

"Remember how Annie and Oakley still manage to track Latias down and find the secret garden to get the Soul Dew" Bianca reminded her father that his way was not foolproof either.

Lorenzo opened his mouth but was lost for words. he finally sighed.

" Fine, I know that you see me as old man which is nothing but an obstacle. Go ahead and do whatever you want"

"No dad, that wasn't what I mean!" Bianca said, shocked at her father's reply.

"Never mind, I do not have the right to decide how the Alto mare should be protected since I am not the guardian of Alto mare. Latias is." Lorezo conceded

"Don't worry, Alto mare will be fine even when I am not here" Latias reassured.

Lorenzo nodded and place his hand on Latias. "Go ahead and be with Ash, may you always be happy." With that Latias flew off at lightning speed to tell Ash about the good news.

"What! You want to follow me on my journey?" Ash asked still recovering from the shock of what Latias had told him.

"Latias, if you leave Alto mare and follow Ash, who will guard the Soul Dew." Misty asked

"Bianca will bring the Soul Dew with us" Latias said

"What! Bianca is also following us too?" Ash asked shock again. "What in the world is happening?" Ash thought to himself.

"Do you not want us with you?" Latias asked Ash.

"No! That wasn't what I meant!" Ash quickly replied. "I was just too surprise that I will have two new campanions on my journey now."  
"So are we leaving now" Latias asked eagerly.

And so Ash left Alto mare together with his two new campanions Latias and Bianca after bidding farewell to Lorenzo.

* * *

Ok this is all for chapter 3! Now that Latias is following Ash on his journey, will she be able to make Ash love her and how will Ash react?

Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Ash's New Pokemon

Chapter 4

Patrik Roy: Thank you very much for liking my story. It's very rare that someone praises me on my writing skills!

Owner Pwner 380: Sorry for the errors in the writing. I have been trying hard to reduce them. Anyway thanks for liking chapter 3

* * *

Three days after Ash left Alto mare with Latias and Bianca, Ash is now back in Johto and he plans to further train his pokemon team before he battle against the Champion of the Johto League Silver Conference, Dickson. After defeating Dickson, Ash wishes to travel to the Indigo Plateau to battle the Elite Fours and Champion Lance to claim to his dream title as a Pokemon Master. The previous time Ash had battled against the Elite Four a year ago, he was completely overpowered by them. However Ash is determined to defeat them this time and is confident of it.

On the way to Mount Silver, Ash met an Ace Trainer, Asus, and he challanged Asus to a Pokemon battle. Sadly, Ash was defeated by Ace trainer Asus and whatever confidence Ash had shattered into a million pieces.

Ash spent the rest of the day lying in bed and isolating himself from everyone, including pikachu. Ash dosen't even get up when Brock had cooked his favourite food for lunch. Latias was heartbroken to see her lover in such a state and spent the whole day at Ash's bed side trying to coax him.

"Don't bother about him Latias, he will be fine soon" Misty said confidently

"Does he always behave this way?" Bianca asked.

"Aye, Ash never takes losing lightly, especially losing a pokemon battle." Brock replied.

"But Asus is truly powerful!" Misty commented, ignoring Ash's feelings.

"Yeah, that's what you should expect when battling an Ace trainer. It's not that easy to get the title Ace trainer, you know? An Ace trainer uses rare and evolved pokemon and have a well diversified team to ensure that no particular type will have an adventage over them." Brock expained.

"So cool! That's explains how he defeated Ash! I would say he is a hundred times better than Ash both in pokemon training and in looks!" Misty exclaimed.

Latias was starting to feel annoyed at how Ash's friends could ignore Ash feelings and talk so unsensitively in front of him. She fought the urge to use her psychic on the red headed girl.

"I think it's better if Ash gets some new pokemon if he wants to defeat Asus soon." Brock implied.

Ash's ears perked at Brock's advice and he immediately jump out of his bed, much too everyone's surprise.

"That's a good idea Brock! But what Pokemon shall I get?" Ash asked eagerly.

"You see, Asus pokemon team are well balanced, however his most powerful pokemon is by far, Rhyperior, which is the evolved form of Rhydon. Rhyperior is both ground and rock type, making it impossible for pikachu and cyndaquil to defeat it. The only two pokemon that have a type advantage against Rhyperior is bayleef and totodile. However considering how powerful Asus's Rhyperior is, just bayleef and totodile will not be enough to bring it down. Therefore I suggest you get a pokemon that is either a water or a grass type."

"I think I can help Ash." Latias finally spoke. "Even though I am not a grass or water type, I can learn a couple of their moves."

"What! Are you seriously willing to help Ash!" Brock shouted, completely shocked from what he had heard.

"Yes, if can help Ash defeat Asus and let him resume to his normal self, why not?"

"Oh my god! I am so jealous!" Brock cried. However he immediately regained his composure and spoke.

"Ash! I can bet on any amount, that with Latias on your team, you will surely win. Latias is both dragon and pyschic type, Which makes Asus's Vensaur, Magmar,Gyrados and Magneton uneffective against Latias, and his Machamp, super uneffective. Furthermore, Latias can learn powerful water and grass type powers such as surf, waterfall and solarbeam to defeat Rhyperior."

"Wow, you mean that Latias can take on the whole of Asus team?" Ash asked in astonishment.

"Yes, Latias is a legendary pokemon and if well trained, can become extremely,incredibly and tremendously powerful!" Brock replied, still dumbfounded about what Latias had said.

"Alright Latias, are you ready to become my pokemon?" Ash asked.

Latias nodded as she thought to herself "I am more than ready to become your bride, Ash", then she blushed at what she had just thought.

Seeing Latias nod of approval, Ash fish out an empty pokeball that was belted to his waist.

"Can I not stay in it?" Latias pleaded.

"Sure, but I first need you to go into it so you will be registered as my pokemon. After the registration, I will release you immediately." Ash answered.

Ash threw the pokeball in his hand at Latias, which Latias entered it willingly, and the pokeball fell back gently into Ash's hands.

"Yes I caught a Latias!" Ash yelled showing his friends the pokeball with Latias in it.

"Pika!Pika!" pikachu celebrated with a dance.

Now, with Latias as Ash new pokemon, Ash can't wait to train her and get a rematch with Ace trainer Asus.

* * *

Okay end of chapter 4! It is a short chapter though but I really enjoyed writing chapter 4 and I hope you will enjoy reading it just as much. Also, don't forget to review, I take all reviews and suggestions seriously.


	5. Chapter 5: Defeating Asus

Chapter 5

* * *

Now with Latias in Ash's pokemon team, Ash can't wait to resume his pokemon training. Ash and his friends left the pokemon centre to find a spot to start Ash's pokemon training. They found a wide clearing in the forest and used it as their training ground. Ash threw out all his pokeball, releasing bayleef, snorlax, cyndaquil and totodile. Bayleef tried to bodyslam Ash, but this time Latias used her pyschic to move Ash out of the way, causing bayleef's bodyslam to miss. Bayleef turned to face Latias and glared at Latias with intense hatred in her eyes. Latias returned bayleef's glare with her own intimidating glare. Ash again was completely oblivious to the tension that was rising between the two pokemon.

"Alright Brock, what do you suggest Latias learn today?" Ash asked the older teenager.

Brock flipped through his pokemon guide book, searching for an answer. "There! I never thought I will find a page about Latias in this book!" Brock exclaimed.

Latias floated behind Brock and peered over his shoulder to examine the page about her.  
"Alright, according to this book, Latias is able to easily learn surf and solarbeam. Surf and solarbeam will both come in extremely handy when battling against Asus's Rhyperior and so I suggest Latias learn this two moves first." Brock announced. He took a quick glance at bayleef and Latias before continuing.

"And so, bayleef will be teaching Latias how to use solarbeam today."Brock continued. Brock was well aware that the two female pokemons have a crush on Ash and they were rivals for Ash's love.

The two female pokemon jumped when they heard what Brock had said.

"I am not going learning solarbeam from her!" Latias declared angrily.

"Bayleef!" the grass pokemon protested angrily.

"Hey Latias, I know you may not like it, but you got to learn solarbeam." Ash said as he stroke Latias's slender neck with an arm. Latias immedaitely felt complied to Ash. She cursed her weakness though, as Ash had always been able to enchant her so effortless and unknowingly.

"Alright Ash, I promise you I will learn solarbeam." Latias replied as she grasped onto Ash's hand causing bayleef to snarl.

What about the rest of my pokemon team?" Ash asked curiously.

"Snorlax will learn strength and as for Pikachu, he will be practicing on speed and endurance by dodging cyndaquil's flamethrower, and cyndaquil will training his accuracy simultaneously.

Pikachu sighed. The speed training is surely a torture to pikachu.

"Totodile will be learning hydro pump from Misty's Poliwhirl, and don't mind if we borrow your poliwhirl Misty?"

"Yeah sure." Misty answered kindly while throwing out one of her pokeball, releasing poliwhirl.

"Poliwhirl!" Misty's poliwhirl greeted the group.

"Brock, how do you always know the perfect way to train pokemon!" Ash asked, clearly impressed by Brock's knowledge.

Brock blushed slightly as he put a hand behind his head. "Erm I guess it's due to my years of being a pokemon breeder as well as Pewter city's gym leader." Brock answered in a humble tone.

"Great! We shall stick to Brock's plan, now let's start the training!" Ash shouted eagerly.

Ash was in charge of Latias's training while Brock supervised pikachu and snorlax's training. Misty assisted totodile in his hydro pump training while Bianca sat quietly at a spot to draw on her sketch book while keeping an eye for the Soul Dew that she brought along in her bag.

"Alright Latias, in order to use solar beam, you have to first absorbed the Sun's ray. Bayleef can you show Latias how you execute a solarbeam?"

Bayleef didn't not want to teach Latias her move. However Ash had requested her and she did not want to disappoint her object of affection. She reluctantly nodded, then took in a deep breathe as she absorb the Sun's ray. The leaves around her neck began to glow a white light, growing brighter every second. Finally she opened her mouth and fired a intensely bright beam of light at a nearby boulder, resulting in a forceful explosion, shattering the boulder.

"That was awesome bayleef!" Ash complimented bayleef while patting her affectionately, causing bayleef to mew in contentment.

Latias was determined to learn solarbeam and impress Ash. She took in a deep breathe, concentrating on absorbing the Sun's ray just as how bayleef did. She could feel body heating up from within but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Bayleef smirk at her failure, causing Latias's blood to boil with rage.

"Don't worry Latias, you are getting there." Ash said, encouraging Latias to keep trying.

After several attempts, Latias finally learned solarbeam. Everyone was shock at Latias speedy progression.

"Latias! you truly are a fast learner!" Ash complimented Latias.

"And bayleef, you were a great teacher too."he continued.

Latias frowned from the last part of what Ash had said. "Bayleef did nothing to teach me except demonstrating it once." She thought to herself angrily.

Ash returned bayleef into her pokeball to rest and brought Latias to the lake where totodile was learning hydro pump from poliwhirl.

"Hey Misty, Latias had learned solarbeam. Don't mind if you can teach her surf now?" Ash asked.

"Wow, that's really fast for Latias to learn solarbeam...unlike totodile." Misty remarked.

Ash turned and sweatdropped when he saw totodile splashing cheerfully in the water, completely ignoring an agitated poilwhirl.

"Since totodile isn't interested in learning, Poliwhirl will teach Latias first. Poliwhirl, show Latias how to use surf!" The red headed girl ordered.

Poliwhirl took in a deep breathe causing it inflate slightly, then he released a tremendously large amount of water form its mouth, forming a large tidal wave which slammed into the nearby trees, uprooting them.

Latias spent the next few hours learning surf. She had gotten it by the end of the day, and everyone was clearly impressed at the rate Latias was learning new moves.

Ash was pleased with Latias's learning. "Latias you were amazing! You learned two moves on the same day!"

Latias blushed at Ash's compliment. She secretly promised herself that she will continue to impress Ash and let him know that she is the best, and the only one worthy of his love...

Back in the pokecentre's room, Ash released all his pokemon to enjoy Brock's specially made pokemon food. The room was rather spacious and large enough even for snorlax to fit in comfortably.

"Damn! Snorlax just ate up 3 days of pokemon food!" Brock cursed. Just then, snolax burped directly into his face.

"Geez! That stinks, thanks a lot"

Everyone laughed at that. After eating, Ash returned all his pokemon into their respective pokeball except for Latias and pikachu. That night, everyone slept soundly after a tiring day of training.

The next day went on roughly the same way. Ash had returned to the same spot to train his pokemon team. He got Latias to spar with pikachu. Since electric type moves are not effective against dragon type, pikachu can only hit Latias with quick attack or Iron tail. Latias ended pikachu's endeavor with a powerful pyschic blast followed by a solar beam.

Seeing Latias powess, Ash gained confidence in beating Asus. He returned to the pokmon centre to give his pokemons a good healing while he discussed on his plan to beat Asus.

"Brock, how do you think I should arrange my pokemon team to battle Asus?" Ash asked the knowledgable older teen.

"I will suggest keeping Latias as the last pokemon to surprise Asus. Since Asus has a wide range of pokemon type, It will be wise to use pikachu first as pikachu will not have a type disadvantage against all his pokemon except for Rhyperior."

"And if he sents out Rhyperior first, I will just switch pikachu to bayleef or totodile?" Ash inquired.

"That's right" The pokemon breeder confirmed.

Ash allowed his pokemon to rest for the rest of the day. He phoned Asus using his pokegear to arrange a rematch.

"What! A rematch so soon? Must I remind you that the last time I had beaten all 6 of your pokemons with 3 pokemons still remaining." The Ace trainer gloated.

"Believe it or not, this time I am beating you!" Ash shouted angrily.

"Fine, we shall meet at the same spot at noon"

The next day came quickly and Ash got ready his pokemon team and met Asus at the designated spot.

Latias was not kept in her pokeball since she was invisible, and she floated behind Ash.

"Let's begin! Go Machamp!" Asus shouted while throwing out his pokeball.

"I choose you, pikachu!" Ash shouted as his loyal pokemon jumped off his shouler and took a battle stance.

"Machamp, use rockslide!" Asus commanded.

"Pikachu dodge it and use thunder wave!" Ash responded.

Pikachu being a small and agile pokemon, managed to avoid Machamp's rock slide and release a potent electric wave, paralyzing Machamp.

"Now pikachu, take this chance to use thunder!" Ash yelled.

pikachu nodded and his cheeks started sparking before releasing several hundred ampheres of electric current into Machamp. Machamp roared in pain and collasped to the ground.

Asus returned Machamp into his pokeball and sent out venasaur.

"Ash be careful of that venasaur, it's one tricky pokemon to use." Brock shouted from where he was spectating the match.

"I will, thanks" Ash replied.

Pikachu was panting from the previous battle. The thunder that pikachu had released had drained a massive amount of energy from him.

"Venasaur grab pikachu with your vine whip!" Asus yelled.

Venasaur grabbed and lifted pikachu off the ground using his vines.

"Pikachu, here's another chance, use thunder!" Ash instructed.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu thundered, releasing huge amount of watts into venasaur vines shocking the pokemon and forcing it to release pikachu in pain.

"Now pikachu, use iron tail!" Ash shouted. Pikachu started running towards Venasaur, his tail glowing a white light.

"Venasaur use sleeping powder now!" Asus yelled. Venasaur shot out a large amount of yellowish powder from the giant flower on its back and the powder sprinkled all around it.

"Pikachu watch out!" Ash shouted. But it was too late, the powder came in contact with pikachu, causing it to stumble and fall onto the ground in a deep sleep.

"Venasaur finish it with solarbeam!"

Venasaur started absorbing the Sun's ray through it leaves on its body before firing an extremely bright beam of light directly onto pikachu, resulting in explosion and blasting pikachu away.

"Pikachu, no!" Ash cried as he picked up his loyal pokemon friend.

"You did great pikachu, now leave the rest to me." Ash whispered to it's unconscious friend.

"I choose you, cyndaquil!" Ash threw out a pokeball and cyndaquil appeared in a bright flash.

"Cyndaquil!" The small fire type pokemon squeak as it ignited the fire on it's back.

"Venasuar use vine whip!"

"Cyndaquil flamethrower the vines!" Ash countered.

"Venasaur, use sludge bomb!" Venasaur nodded as he fired a volley of giant purple sludge into the air.

"Cyndaquil, use flame wheel." Ash shouted.

Cyndauil's body ignited as it charge towards venasaur, avoiding the sludge bomb that had bombarded where it was standing a second ago.

"Venasuar!" the grass type pokemon groaned in pain as cyndaquil's super-effective flamed body slammed into it.

"Venasaur, hyper beam now!" Venasaur was badly beaten but he obeyed his trainer and use every surge of energy he had left to fire an instensely powerful beam of energy at cyndaquil. Cyndaquil was blasted several meters away and knocked out. Venasaur gave one last victory roar, before it completely exhaust itself and collasped to the ground.

"Wow, that Venasaur sure is a well-trained and loyal pokemon." Brock commented.

"You were great, Venasuar" Asus muttered as he returned his loyal pokemon into its pokeball.

"Time for my trump card. I choose you, Rhyperior!" Asus shouted as he threw out a special looking pokeball. The pokeball flipped open and a monsterous looking pokemon materialize into the battlefield.

'Good thing I still have bayleef and totodile with me' Ash thought to himself.

"Bayleef, I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw out bayleef's pokeball.

"Bay!" Bayleef bleated excitedly, but her voice was soon drowned by a thunderous roar from Rhyperior.

Bayleef looked at Rhyperior and turned pale.

"Don't be afraid bayleef, I chose you because you have the advantage." Ash reassured bayleef.

Bayleef grew confindent from her love's assurance. 'Yes, it's my chance to impress Ash' she thought as she readied herself.

"Rhyperior use take down." Asus commanded

"Bayleef avoid rhyperior and use razor leaf!" Ash shouted.

Bayleef jumped to her left dodging Rhyperior in time before firing a dozen of razor leaves. However the razor leaves bounced off Rhyperior's thick body armour, doing no harm to rhyperior.

"Rhyperior use stone edge!" Asus yelled. Bayleef was too close to Rhyperior and had no time to react as Rhyperior swung his massive forearm that had now changed into a shapened rock.

"Bayleef!" Ash yelled as bayleef grace herself for the impact and was hurled several meters with a knock out.

"Even though rock-type moves are not effective against grass type pokemon, Rhyperior's stone edge was far too powerful for bayleef."Ash mused.

"Bayleef, you were great" Ash muttered before returning bayleef in her pokeball and sending totodile out.

"Alright totodile, time to finish this with hydro pump!" Ash bellowed.

Totodile just stared at Ash with a confuse look.

"Ash! totodile did not learn hydro pump the last time, remember?" Misty shouted from where she was standing beside brock.

Ash facefaulted. "Never mind then, use water gun!"

Totodile fired a jet of water hitting the monsterous pokemon not hard enough to hurt it but to anger it.

Asus's Rhyperior roared furiously as totodile's water gun wetted its body. Without Asus's instruction, the rhyperior charged towards totodile. Totodile just watched, frozen with fear as the giant pokemon hammered it's fist directly onto totodile's head.

"Totodile!" Ash screamed as he watch his little water pokemon faint from the blow. Ash then returned totodile into its pokeball.

"Looks like only a giant can handle another giant. Snorlax I choose you!" Ash shouted as he threw a pokeball, releasing snorlax.

Snorlax winked when he saw rhyperior. He had never expected any opponent to be so close to its own size.

"Snorlax, use bodyslam!" Snorlax gave an evil grin as he leaped into the air and allowed gravity to do rest of the work.

Rhyperior widened it's eye as snorlax lunged into it.

"Rhyperior, grab snorlax with all your strength!" Asus shouted.

Rhyperior lifted his arm and held snorlax in the air, its arm trembling from the immense weight of Snorlax. Snorlax jaw dropped when he discovered he was held in the air by rhyperior. 'Looks like I have lost weight' he thought.

"Rhyperior, release snorlax and use megahorn!" Asus shouted. Rhyperior roared as it release snorlax just before ramming his meter long horn directly onto snorlax causing the giant to yelp in pain and flinch.

"Now finish it with hammer arm!" Asus shouted.

"snorlax get up and use giga impact!" Ash responded immedaitely.

Rhyperior swung its arm forcefully while charging at snorlax. Snorlax reacted by charging at Rhyperior with sheer power. When the two giant collided, the force was so great that the ground tremored violently causing both trainers to stumble and fall. The field was covered with thick dust as both trainer waited to see what had become of their pokemon. When the dust finally settled, both Rhyperior and snorlax was on the ground, their eyes turned into swirls.

"You did it Snorlax! You defeated Rhyperior!" Ash shouted while jumping for joy. However reality soon struck him as he realize he had only one pokemon left to battle against three of Asus's pokemon.

"Give up Ash, you only got one pokemon left to face three of my pokemon. Might as well save your pokemon from the pain of being knocked out." Asus said smugly.

"I will never give up on any battle! I choose you, Latias!" Ash shouted. Latias flew over to the battlefield and dropped her invisibilty. She playfully waved at Misty and Brock, who waved back at her.

Asus was flabagasted at what he had seen. He had expected Ash to release a pokemon from a pokeball, yet Ash had just called his pokemon out from thin air.

"What's that pokemon doing here?" he asked in confusement.

"That's my newest pokemon, Latias." Ash answered.

"Latias?" Asus asked in a unsure tone as he flipped open his pokedex.

"Unindentified pokemon." the pokedex read out.

Latias turned to face Asus and smiled.

"Hello." She telepathically greeted Asus.

"She's speaking to me!" Asus screamed, almost fainting from all the surprises that were thrown at him.

"Yeah, she is half dragon and half pyschic type, so she can communicate with humans using telepathy." Ash said while laughing at Asus's shocked response. The expression on Asus's face was priceless.

"Alright, back to the battle shall we?" Ash asked.

Asus recovered from his shock and nodded."Okay, Gyrados I choose you." Asus shouted as he threw pokeball releasing gyrados.

A fierce looking pokemon appeared and gave a deafening roar. Gyrados intimidating looks would have instilled fear into most pokemon, however Latias was no ordinary pokemon, she was legandary.

'Since Latias is a dragon type, dragonbreath should be super-effective.' Asus thought.

"Gyrados use dragonbreath" Asus shouted.

"Latias, turn invisibe and dodge it!" Ash shouted.

Latias used her light refracting abilities to turn invisible while she shifted herself skillfully, evading gyrados's dragonbreath.

'Oh no! If we cant see Latias, how are we going to hit it.' Asus thought.

"Latias, used pyschic on gyrados" Ash shouted.

Latias visibility returned as her eyes grew a bright blue. Gyrados shriek in pain as Latias pyschic power struck gyrados.

"Latias, I only told you to use pyschic, I didn't say to make yourself visible."

"I am sorry Ash, but I can't retain my invisibilty whenever I attack." Latias explained.

"Gyrados try dragonbreath again!" Asus yelled. Gyrados opened its jaw and exhaled a jet of blue flames towards Latias.

"Latias counter it with your own dragonbreath" Ash shouted.

The two pokemon's dragonbreath collided and cancelled each other out.

"Latias use your pyschic to hurl boulders at gyrados!" Ash shouted. Latias mentally lifted several large boulers nearby and hurled it towards gyrados. The boulders collided into gyrados, causing the large pokemon let out a cry as it eyes turned into 'X'.

"Pyschic is not very effective against gyrados but when it is used to hurl rocks, it becomes super-effective. Nice planning Ash, I am impressed." Asus mused.

"Great job Latias" Ash shouted as he spread his arms out for Latias. The dragoness immediately flew to Ash and embraced herself in his hug, cooing with delight.

"Latias, it's your first battle and you defeated a gyrados" Ash shrilled as he tightened his hug on Latias. Latias blushed as Ash hugged her tightly. She could feel his heart beating very close to hers.

'Latias is dragon type and my remaining two pokemon are fire type and electric type, which make them uneffective. I got to find a way to beat that pokemon." Asus thought.

"I choose you, Magneton" Asus shouted. A levitating steel pokemon materialize into the battlefield.

'A steel type, Latias don't have any ice moves yet.' Ash thought.

"Latias turn invisble." Ash said. Latias reluctantly departed Ash's hug and turned invisible.

"Magneton, use tri attack!" Each magnemite body fired a beam simultaneously as it struck Latias, causing her to lose her invisibilty.

"Hey, how they see her!" Ash shouted.

Asus chuckled. "Magneton do not eyes, they locate their target the same way a radar work, by electromagnetic waves."

"Latias use pyschic on magneton!"

Latias eyes glowed as she unleashed a powerful telekinetic force onto magneton causing it fall to the ground

"Magneton use return!" Asus yelled.

The machine looking pokemon, rise back into the air before it flew towards Latias and tackled her.

"What's that move? It looks like tackle yet it seems to be more powerful." Ash asked. Asus just shrugged.

"Latias grab magneton with your pyschic and solarbeam!" Ash shouted.

Latias got up from magneton's assault and mentally restraint magneton, while she charged herself for a solarbeam.

"Magneton use explosion!" Asus yelled. Magneton glowed into a white light before it exploded.

The force from magneton's explosion was incredibly powerful that it even formed a crater where magneton had exploded.

"Latias no!" Ash cried as he ran over to his fallen pokemon.

"This is it, I have won again. She can't possibly get up from that attack." Asus said.

However Latias had proven Asus wrong. She mustered every single bit of her strength left as she rose off the ground.

"Ash, I won't let you lose. I can still batltle, there's only one left." Latias telepathed weakly. Ash smiled at Latias, touched at her determination to help him in winning the battle.

"Magamar, your foe is weak, get her!" Asus shouted as he threw out his last pokeball releasing magmar.

"Latias use surf!" Ash shouted. The last battle was not as difficult as expected and magmar was defeated immediately by Latias's surf. Asus stared in disbelief at his fallen pokemon while Ash danced frantically, feeling overjoyed.

"Wow..." Asus muttered. He walked over to Ash and congratulated him with a handshake.

"Ash, you have defeated me fair and square. I am not angry that you have defeated me, in fact I feel happy. This battle was amazing, and you have widened my view." Asus said with a warm smile.

Ash blushed slightly and placed a hand behind his head.

"Here, I want you to have this. This is TM27, return. It is a move that grows more powerful the more a pokemon likes its trainer. Teach this to a pokemon that likes you a lot and it can be a very powerful move."

Ash took the book and glance through it curiously. Asus bidded farewell as he disappeared from sight. Ash returned Latias into her pokeball and rushed to the nearest pokemon centre to give his pokemon a good healing.

Meanwhile two people and a pokemon had spied on Ash's battle with Asus through their binoculars.

"Looks like the twerp got himself a new and powerful pokemon" James remarked.

"And we gonna take it from him." Jessie added.

"That is no ordinary pokemon. Don't you people regconise that pokemon?" Meowth said looking at his two human companion.

"What's is that pokemon Meowth? I dont remember seeing it before." James replied.

"That pokemon is one of the guardian of Alto mare, Latias. I remembered seeing her statue together with Latios's statue at the waterfront when we visted Alto mare."

"Hey, I remember seeing it too!" Jessie exclaimed.

"Wobbuffet!" Wobuffet added as it escaped Jessie's pokeball.

Jessie signed, clearly irritated as she returned the water pokemon into the pokeball.

"If that pokemon is the guardian of Alto mare, then what is it doing with the twerps?" James asked confused.

"I don't know, maybe the twerp caught it when he was in Alto mare. But whatever it is, we gonna catch it for da boss!" Meowth said as he started dreaming of all the things Giovanni could do with Latias.

"Da boss could ride Latias while on a holiday around the world." James said with a dreamy look on his face.

"And we gonna be promoted to the highest member of Team Rocket for catching a legendary pokemon. We could replace Annie and Oakley as TR's best agents." Jessie added, with a dreamy look.

"That's right! Now he just have to think of a way to catch Latias." Meowth finished.

* * *

end of chapter 5. This is the longests chapter I have written so far and since I did not really have much free time the past few days, I never really checked through my story thoroughly for any mistakes. I hope you enjoy reading it and please review.


	6. Chapter 6: First Kiss

Chapter 6

* * *

Everything was calm and quiet in the main lobby of the pokemon centre. Ash had been waiting there for the last two hours for his pokemon. Although none of them were seriously injured, Nurse Joy had told him that they needed a good rest and some minor treatment that may take up a few hours. Misty had gone back to their room in the pokemon centre for a rest while Bianca decided she would wait with Ash for Latias. Brock accompained his two friends while he studied the TM book that Ash had recieved as a gift from Asus. The trio shifted their attention to nurse Joy, who had just exited the operating room, holding a cup of coffee. She walked over to Ash and handed him the coffee with a sweet smile.

"Thanks." Ash said as he took the coffee from Nurse joy, who was concealing a slight blush. He took a sip of the warm and fragrant coffee, savouring the wonderful aroma.

"Where's my coffee nurse Joy?" asked Brock who had suddenly appeared in between them and grabbed onto Nurse Joy's hands. However he felt something pinched his left ear and pulled him away forcefully.

"What! Since when has Bianca become like Misty?'" he cried, and went on to weep about how he will never get any girl in his life.

"Nurse Joy, how's Latias? Is she fine?" Ash asked the nurse anxiously. Nurse Joy's blushed deepened and she stifled a gigle. She lunged forward and embraced Ash in a hug, startling everyone.

"NOOOO!" Brock yelled at the top of his lungs, immensely jealous.

"Quiet! This a pokemon centre." A nurse Joy who had appeared from the back door reprimanded the older teenager. Everyone's eyes widened in shocked as they looked back and forth between the two nurse Joy. The first nurse Joy giggled cheekily and became engulfed in a bright blue light which faded to reveal a beautiful dragoness.

"Latias!" Everyone shouted in unison. Latias greeted the group with a coo of happiness and went to nuzzle Ash playfully.

"You wouldn't believe how fast Latias actually recovered. She was already full of energy an hour ago but I had insisted that she rest a little longer. I presume that the lightning fast recovery rate is most likely an attribute of a legendary pokemon." Nurse Joy explained.

"That's impressive Latias!" Ash replied while caressing the dragoness who was still nuzzling his chest.

"How's the rest of my pokemon?" Ash asked, concerned for his other pokemon.

"Don't worry, they will all be fine, it's just that they are tired and need more time to rest." Nurse Joy replied in her usual sweet tone as she entered the operating room to resume her duties.

_Ash, can you play with me outside?_ Latias asked.

"Sorry Latias but I want to wait for pikachu first, you can go and play with Bianca outside. "

_Aww please?_ the dragoness pleaded telepathically in her sweetest voice.

Ash shook his head, still insisting on waiting for his best friend first.

However, Latias was not one to give up playing easily, especially with Ash. She flew in front him and gave him her most powerful 'cute face' look which crushed every resistance her trainer had put up. She was just too adorable too resist.

"Fine, I will play with you.. but only for a while." Ash conceded with a sigh as he silently chastised himself for being so easily influenced.

Latias celebrated with a little loop-de-loops in the air as she excitedly took Ash's cap in her mouth and flew out of the pokemon centre.

"Hey give me back my hat!" Ash protested angrily as he shoved the cup of coffee that was holiding to Brock and ran after her.

"Aww don't they look cute together?" The artist girl gushed as she watched the pair recede into the distance.

"So what do we do now?" Bianca asked, turning to face the aforementioned teenager. She could do portrait for him. After all, Bianca did think that Brock makes a good-looking specimen for a male. Tall, dark and handsome perhaps?

"You do whatever you want, I will go and look for nurse Joy." Brock announced as he passed the coffee to Bianca and ran after nurse Joy, only to feel something grabbed onto his left ear again.

"Oh no you don't, you are staying with me." Bianca said with a lascivious grin.

"C'mon.." was the last word Brock could utter before he overwhelmed by a sharp pain at his left ear as Bianca him dragged violently across the hallway. It was only now that he realized just like Misty, Bianca possesses superhuman strength, and they are both bend on stopping him from getting a date with any girl.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ash had ran into a meadow while chasing Latias frantically for his cap.

"Laaa!" Latias shrilled as she twirled around Ash and did another loop-de-loop before dropping Ash's hat back onto his head. Latias swooped down and landed gracefully beside a panting Ash.

"Don't touch my cap again" her trainer snapped angrily.

"But that's the only way to make you chase me. Besides, you look even cuter when you're angry." Latias teased, causing a small blush to form on her trainer's cheeks.

Ash decided that he needed a rest from chasing the hyperactive dragoness. He found a tree with a good amount of shade from the Sun and sat with his back leaning against the tree, enjoying the peaceful serenity of the meadow. Latias followed suit and rested her head on Ash's shoulder. In the distance, a horde of tauros can be seen grazing while a flock of pidgeys were hoping around the long grasses, leading a carefree life. Latias secretly hoped that she could live such a worry-free life with her one and only person. She could never possibly grow tired of being together and she just seems to love him more with each beat of her heart.

Ash's gaze shifted to the dragoness who was relaxing comfortably by his shoulder. He stroked her long slender neck gently and enjoyed the feeling of her smooth feathers on his fingers. He had always notice that Latias was a beautiful pokemon but have never really examined her features carefully until now. She had a pair of golden brown eyes that were full of passion, rosy white cheeks, and not to mention, an extremely cute face.

When she noticed Ash staring intently at her, Latias blushed a deep red. She took a quick glance at Ash and her blush deepened when their eyes met. It was the same pair of chocolate brown eyes that Latias had fallen madly in love the moment she seen it. Latias was sure that she love Ash more than anything else. The infatuating look on Ash's face only convinces her.

Lucky for her, Latias was not the only person to experience such feelings. Ash was starting to wonder what had gotten into him, which has triggered feelings towards Latias that were totally alien to him. He shook his head as he tried to rid the thoughts off him, but failed. He was unsure of his feelings, which caused him to feel disturbed. He had never felt this way before, and he wondered what the feeling was. "Could this be love? I love a Pokemon? My Pokemon?" He asked himself. He was confused. He turned to look at Latias again but was soon lost in a swiftly rising lust. Despite all his efforts to turn his gaze somewhere, he failed. As if drawn by an invisible force, he lowered his head slowly, watching Latias's face. Her rapidly changing expression told him that she knew what he was about to do. He took the sign of a slight hitch in her breathing and the widening of her eyes as a good sign. The fact that there she made no move to halt him encouraged him.

Latias's heart raced as Ash leaned closer to her. The moment Ash's lips brushed over hers, Latias felt a warmth flood through her body with such speed and fury she felt dizzy. She parted her lips instantly so that he could deepen the kiss, and she kissed him back with her everything. She silently prayed that time would stop and she would stay in this dream forever.

However it was only brief moment before Ash regretted his action and pulled back from the heated embrace. He was delighted by the soft mew of objection Latias gave and the way she tried to pulled him closer again, but he held firm. He got up immediately, trying his hardest to clear his mind as he scurried back towards the pokemon centre.

'What's wrong with me? How can I kissed my own pokemon in the lips?' Ash reprimanded himself mentally. He also took a mental note not to spent any time alone with Latias again so as such feelings will not be given a chance to flare.

Not far behind, the eon dragoness remained rooted to the same spot under the tree. She was stuck in a daze from the fact that Ash had kissed her because it was too good to be true. She watched as Ash proceeded on like the kiss had never happened, causing her to be slightly ticked. She wondered why Ash would just walk away all of sudden when they were sharing the best moment of her life. 'Was it my kiss? Have I done it wrongly?'

As she was deep in her thoughts, a weird air ballon taking the form of a meowth head descended in front of Ash. Two humans dressed in a weird uniform jumped out of the vehicle with the cat pokemon. Latias instinctively activate her cloak and flew over to investigate.

"Not you crooks again!" Ash yelled angrily.

"Prepare for trouble" Replied Jesse with the usual Team Rocket creed.

"Your pikachu is not with you so make it double" James continued

"To protect the world from devastation"

"To unite all people within our nation"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love"

"To extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team rocket's best agents blasting off at the speed of light!"

"Surrender now because you got no pokemon to fight"

"Meowth, that's right"

Latias thought that they sounded amusing but she quickly noticed her trainer's nervousness.

_Ash, I am right here._ She reminded him.

Ash heaved a sign of relieve. Fortunately he still have a pokemon with him.

"What do you think we should do? Capture him then force pikachu to surrender himself?" Meowth suggested.

"There is no way that is going to happen. Latias use mist ball!" Ash commanded, tired of having to endure the crooks antics for many years.

"Who was he talking to?" James asked bewildered by the fact that Ash just a command to thin air.

"I think he lost it." Meowth replied. Clearly unaware of the peril of their situation.

Just then, a red and white dragoness materialize from thin air. Her eyes glowed a bright blue and her claws here brought forward, charging a mystical orb of white mist.

"Latias!" The three crooks exclaimed in unison before they were struck by a powerful pyschic-charged ball of mist, sending them flying away far into the distance and leaving their trademark star in the sky.

"Thanks Latias, you did great." Ash complimented and was about to pat Latias before he quickly retreated his hand, as he remembered the incident that happened only a couple of minutes ago. Latias pouted at his gesture, but decided not to probe.

* * *

Back at the pokemon centre, Brock was forced to sit still on a chair while Bianca made a portrait of him.

'Tall, dark and handsome' Bianca contemplated as she finished colouring the the last few shades of Brock's portrait.

"Hi guys!" Ash greeted his two friends as he walked into the main lobby of the pokemon centre.

"Hi." Brock and Bianca answered in unison.

"Wow, Bainca, this art is amazing!" Ash praised after noticing the painting that Bianca was working on currently.

Bianca smiled and passed the portrait to Brock for him to view.

"This so beautiful, nurse Joy will surely love it." Brock mused as he examine Bianca's masterpiece. Just then, nurse Joy walked out of the operating theater holding a tray with five pokeballs on it.

Here, they are all healed and ready to go!" She chirped in her usual cheery tone.

"Great!" Ash replied delightfully as he kept his pokeballs and released pikachu from one of the ball.

"Pika, Pika" Pikachu squealed and climbed onto his trainer's shoulder.

"Haha it's good to see you too, pikachu." Ash uttered while scratching the little mouse pokemon on the head.

"Nurse Joy! Please accept my humble present to you." Brock proposed as he went on his knee and presented Nurse Joy the portrait of himself.

Nurse Joy sweatdropped and Ash facefaulted. Bianca on the other hand erupted with sheer anger. She went over and pulled Brock's ear so hard, Brock could have swore they about to detach any minute.

"You don't give something that I made for you away!" She snapped as she dragged Brock away from nurse Joy.

Ash and his friends spent the rest of the day in their room as they rested and prepared for their next destination, Silver Town.

* * *

Who would have thought Ash will be the one to kiss? Lol.

Don't forget to review :)


	7. Chapter 7: Forbidden Love

Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay. My brother had just finished college and hogs the computer the whole day. Also, I will be sitting for my GCE 'O' level examination in 10 months time and my mother have enrolled me in numerous tution lessons. I hardly have enough time to rest, not to mention write a fanfic. However this doesn't give me a reason not to update the story, so here's chapter 7. Enjoy!

* * *

It was nine in the morning and eveyone yearned for more sleep. However if they wanted to reach Silver Town before sunset, they needed to get going soon. As usual, Ash was posing as a problem for everyone. No matter how hard they shake or yelled at him, he just could not wake up.

"Ash! Wake up!" Misty yelled at the top of her lungs while shaking Ash violently, yet there was still no response from him.

"Ash seems really tired, why not we let him sleep a while more?" Latias pleaded.

"If Ash sleeps any longer, we will have to spent a night in the middle of no where before reaching Silver Town the next day." Misty explained.

Latias didn't mind that, especially if she gets to spent some time with Ash alone. Latias felt like dancing around for the hundredth time when she remembered the kiss Ash had planted on her lips yesterday.

"Pikachu, use thunderbolt!" Misty ordered. Pikachu nodded and the red dots on his cheeks started sparkling.

Latias realised what pikachu was about to do and intervened immediately. "No, you will hurt him!" She chided both of them, forcing an apologetic look onto the little pokemon's face.

Misty just rolled her eyes. "Well, then you shall be the one to wake Ash up." She answered nonchalantly and left the room with pikachu scurrying behind.

Latias turned to Ash and grinned mischievously. She made sure that there was no one else around before sealing Ash's lips in a passionate kiss, pouring out all the intense feelings she had for the boy. Somehow rather, she was able to pulled away just in time before Ash shot open his eyes.

"Ash, its time to wake up." She telepathed to him in a loving tone.

Ash felt saliva all around his lips but he passed it of as drooling in his sleep, and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What's the time now" Ash asked groggily.

"It's nine and eveyone is already at the cafeteria for breakfast." Latias chirped.

Ash smiled at the mentioned of food. He hopped off the bed instantly and went into the restroom to change out of his pajamas.

Latias unconsciously followed him but was stopped when Ash shut the restroom door.

"If only my pyschic allowed me to see through objects." She muttered, feeling a little disappointed.

In a flash, Ash had changed clothes. "I'm done!" he shouted as he opened the door, changed into his usual attire. He took his belongings and speeded to the cafeteria. Latias shapeshifted into Bianca's form and ran after Ash.

After a sumptuous breakfast at the pokemon centre, our heroes left the centre to continue their journey to Silver Town. Brock wailed as he bided farewell to nurse Joy, who apparently ignored him. Bainca sighed as she took Brock by his already badly swollened ear.  
Misty was surprised to see Bianca doing her work but was relieved at the same time.

After a long and tiring day, the group finally approached Silver Town just before dusk.

"Wow...it's so grand" Bianca exclaimed as the silhouette of Silver Town grew and became more defined.

Ash wasn't really happy to see the beautiful town again. He recalled the fateful incident which happened merely three weeks ago. His charizard was defeated by Harrison's blaziken when they were both tied down to their final pokemon, resulting in his elimination from the Silver Conference. By right, charizard wasn't suppose to lose. It is arguably Ash's strongest pokemon and it had been through lots of intensive training at the charicific valley. Besides, Charizard's flying type did have a type advantage over Blaziken's fighting type.

As soon as the group arrived in Silver Town, they paid for a suite in the pokemon centre and decided to turn in for the day. Everyone except Ash slept soundly. He laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling fan above. Ash was still bothered by the feelings he had for his dragon pokemon. Throughout the day, he noticed himself stealing glances at her and felt a fuzzy feeling in his chest each time. 'What is wrong with me?' he thought. He took a glance at Latias who was sleeping on the floor, her head rested comfortably on a pillow. Ash then decided that he needed someone to talk to, and Professor Oak would make the perfect person. He stood up and walked quietly towards the door. He left the room without a single sound being made and headed to the main lobby of the pokemon centre.

Nurse Joy was sitted at the counter, and she greeted Ash with a smile as soon as she noticed him. Ash returned her smile with his own before turning and walking over to the trainer's PC which was place at a corner of the lobby. Ash dialed professor Oak's number and Professor Oak's image appeared on the screen a few seconds later.

"Hello Professor!" Ash greeted.

"Ash! It's good to see you again. How's your journey so far?" The professor answered enthusiastically.

"Thanks professor, I'm doing just fine. Right now I'm in the pokemon centre in Silver Town and I plan on honing my skills by battling the trainers here, and hopefully I may meet Dickson and arrange a match with him." Ash answered proudly.

"That's great Ash, but is there anything I can help you on?" Professor Oak asked curiously.

"Erm...There's something that has been troubling me lately and I kinda decided that I could sought it out by asking for your advice." Ash replied while fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

"Say it Ash, I am all ears." The professor replied.

"Erm..." Ash stuttered, his face blushing a beet red.

"I think I am feeling in love." Ash finally mustered the courage to blurt it out.

The professor's jaw dropped in shocked, but he soon burst into laughter.

"What's so funny!" Ash demanded, his face turning redder.

"I knew that you and Misty would one day become a couple, it's only I had not expected it to be so soon." The professor answered, still laughing at Ash's confession.

"No professor, It isn't Misty! I see her as only a sister and I'm sure she sees me in the same way too." Ash shouted.

"It isn't Misty?" The professor asked as he scratched his chin and pondered on who could have caught the young trainer's heart beside his red headed friend.

"Then it must be your new campanion, Bianca!" The professor finally spoke after a few seconds of consideration.

Ash sighed. "It isn't her either."

"Really? Then I can't think of anyone else, unless it is Brock!" The professor joked, and laughed hysterically at it, much to Ash's annoyance.

"Professor, we both know it can't be Brock!" Ash yelled, an agitated mark on his head.

"Chill Ash, I was just joking. Now can you please tell me which lucky girl had stolen your heart?" The professor asked eagerly.

"It's Latias, my pokemon." Ash answered sheepishly, as he hung his head in shame.

The professor eyes widened. "Wh-What did you say?"

"I think I am in love with Latias." Ash confirmed the professor's fear.

"Ash! Are you mad!" The professor screamed. "You are a human while Latias is a pokemon, you cannot see a pokemon in a romantic light!"

"But it feels so right when I am with her. The way she's always so cheerful, the way she plays around, it just makes me feel so happy to be with her." a faint smile spread across Ash's face as he discribed Latias.

"No Ash, Pokephilia is stritly prohibited! You need to end this now before it becomes too late. You don't want your dream of becoming a pokemon master to be shattered just because of one silly mistake, do you?" The professor said sternly.

Ash gulped at the consequences professor Oak had stated. "Is it really that serious?" He asked.

"Yes it is Ash. Humans must not love a pokemon in a romantic way. I believe this is just a silly crush and no matter how strong the feelings are, it's still a crush and you will get over it."

"Really?" Ash asked feeling a little relieve.

"Yes, but for now, avoid interacting with her too much until that feeling dies down, okay?" The professor requested.

"I will professor, and thanks for showing me the light, I know what to do next." Ash answered confidently.

"That's great Ash." He answered.

Ash yawned and stretched his body. "Well professor, that's all for now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ash." The professor replied before hanging up.

Now that Ash had realised what he was feeling was just silly crush and he will get over it soon, he found it much easier to relax. He went back to his room and crept stealthily into his bed. He glance at the sleeping dragoness as he told himself " We aren't meant to be together, I'm sure we will both meet our right person in future." With that, he laid on his bed and soon drifted to sleep.

* * *

Will Ash return Latias's love? Or will Latias have to deal with the pain of unrequited love?

Please review!


	8. Chapter 8: Meet Macy

Chapter 8

* * *

Latias squinted her eyes as the morning Sun shone through the windows of the pokemon centre's room. As her eyes readjusted to the light intensity, she noticed Brock lying on his bed, his four limbs widely spread out. He was muttering something under his breath which Latias barely make out as nurse Joy and officer Jenny. However Brock wasn't what she wanted to see. She tossed over so she could have good look at her secret love sleeping, but instead she found Ash's bed to be empty. She instantly activated her levitation and did a quick inspection around room. Everyone was still sleeping soundly, but Ash was nowhere to be seen. She opened the window with her pyschic and flew out to search for Ash.

_Meanwhile.._

Ash was in the middle of an intensive pokemon battle in the battle frontier of Silver Town. It serves as a place for experienced trainers from the Johto and Kanto regions to meet and battle against one another, and Ash would never miss the chance of battling powerful opponents. He had won a couple of matches so far, but it seems that his winning streak was about to come to an end.

"You did well pikachu." Ash whispered into his defeated pokemon's ear as he picked it up.

"pikachuu..." his loyal pokemon apologised as its ears go limp from sadness and exhaustion.

Ash was now left to his final pokemon in a three-on-three battle with a trainer from the Kanto region.

"If only I had my charizard with me now, this would be a piece of cake." he cursed softly.

The situation doesn't seem good for Ash at this moment, and he decided to pick Bayleef for his final pokemon when a familar voice interrupted him.

_How could you battle without me?_ Latias asked dejectedly in his mind.

"Latias! What are you doing here?" Ash responded in surprise. His opponent stared at him, confused about Ash speaking into thin air.

_I am here to help you to win!_ she answered in a cheerful tone.

Ash didn't seem very happy though, partly because he had wanted to avoid her until he was sure that he had overcame his feelings.

_And You owe me an explanation for leaving without me._ Latias chirped as she flew over to the battlefield and dropped her invisibility.

"Hey wait, I am choosing bayleef!" Ash yelled, frustrated that Latias had self-selected herself into the battle.

Latias frowned when she heard what Ash had shouted. '_I will show you who's the better pokemon.'_ She thought jealously.

Ash's opponent jumped when he saw eon dragoness materialize out of thin air.

"What pokemon could that be?" The startled trainer questioned as he flipped open his pokedex.

"Unidentified pokemon." The pokedex read out.

"Unidentified? What do you mean by that you useless item?" He yelled at his pokedex.

_ Latias. That's what I am._ The dragoness told him blatantly.

The trainer stared at Latias in disbelief. "Did you just talked to me?"

Ash chuckled at the trainer's response. He had to agree that it was indeed gratifying to watch the surprise whenever Latias meets someone for the first time.

"Alright, calm down. She wasn't talking to you but rather telepathising her thoughts. Since she is a half dragon and half pyschic type, she is able to communicate to humans using telepathy."

"And she can teleport too?" the trainer asked, clearly amused.

Ash laughed. "No, she cannot teleport. She merely turned visble when she was invisble just now."

"She can turn invisible! What a totally awesome pokemon!" the trainer exclaimed.

"Thanks" Ash replied, beaming proudly from the compliments.

"Oh, and I guess I over reacted then. Forgive me if I was rude just now." The trainer answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"No, your reaction is completely normal. I remembered the first time when Latias revealed herself to me, I was so startled that I fell off a swing." Ash recalled as he rubbed his nose when he remembered the pain from that horrible face plant.

_I am sorry Ash, I didn't mean to hurt you_. Latias apologised as she flew over to Ash and nuzzled him. Ash chortled as Latias used her muzzle to tickle his nose.

"It's alright Latias, I know you don't mean to harm me." he replied stroking the pokemon's slender neck, earning a coo of delight from her.

"Shall we get back to battling?" The trainer asked innocently, unaware that he was interrupting Latias's precious moment.

"Sure!" Ash answered pulling away from the dragoness.

_Bayleef cannot win this batttle. Let me do it, I wont let you down, I promise._ Latias whispered and flew into the battlefield before he could say anything else.

"Why must she always be so stubborn? Now the battle is to her type disadvantage." Ash thought worriedly.

"Jynx use blizzard!" his opponent shouted.

"Latias dodge it and use mist ball!"

Latias maneuvered elegantly through the air, dodging jynx's blizzard with ease as she charged the mist ball and fired it at her opponent. Jynx was blasted a few meters away from the pyschic charged ball but she got up almost immediately since pyschic type moves are not effective against her.

"Latias use pyschic!" Ash shouted.

"Use double team!" His opponent countered.

Jynx made several illusions of herself causing Latias's pyschic to fail on the wrong illusion.

"Now use blizzard again!" his opponent ordered.

This time, it was difficult to make out where the real attack was coming from. Many illusions of Jynx's blizzard appeared and Latias was struck by the real ice storm from her side.

"Latias no!" Ash shouted. Latias winced in pain as she fell from the super effective move.

"Get up Latias, you can do it!" Ash encouraged her.

Latias wasn't ready to disappoint her secret love. She mustered her remaining energy and rose again.

"Jynx, use ice punch!" His opponent shouted.

"Latias use fly!" Ash countered intelligently.

Latias rocketed to the sky, moving out of range from Jynx's punch.

"Latias concentrate and find the real jynx" Ash shouted.

Latias eyes glowed blue as she mentally searched for the real copy of jynx and found it.

"I found it!" She telepathed excitedly to Ash.

"Great! Now fly down and tackle Jynx then use solarbeam before she can recover." Ash shouted.

Latias swooped down with amazing speed while charging for a solarbeam. She skillfully dodged Jynx's blizzard and tackled her forcefully, knocking all the air out of her. Before Jynx could recover from the first blow, Latias fired a blinding beam of light at Jynx. The ice-pokemon was struck directly by the powerful beam of light and hurled away by a forceful explosion. The ice-pokemon landed out of the battlefield, knocked out cold from the direct hit of a solar beam.

"Jynx is unable to battle, the winner is Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town!" The referee announced as he pointed a green flag in Ash's direction.

"We did it!" Ash shouted as he punched the air eccentrically.

Latias swooped down to Ash and enveloped him in her bone crushing hug.

"I can't breathe!" Ash cried and Latias released him.

_Sorry._ She apologized sheepishly as she let go of her trainer.

"Are you alright?" Ash asked his victorious pokemon in a concern tone.

Latias looked at the wounds she had attained from being struck by blizzard. They were quite serious, but it was recovering at a fast pace. Before she she could reply, Ash had already took out a bottle of potion from his bag and carefully appiled the potion onto her wounds, dabbing them gently with a clean towel.

Latias blushed massively. '_Ash is so caring towards me_!" She squealed delightfully inside her head.

When Ash was done, Latias gave him a peck in his cheek, casuing his cheeks to flush a deep red.

_Thank you_. She whispered fondly at Ash, staring deeply at him. Her golden brown eyes were now so filled with love and lust. Latias felt her self control plunged and she wanted so badly to pounce onto Ash and do some stuff that were rather inappropriate at this moment.

Ash shuddered as Latias slipped her paws around his neck while inching closer to him. Although he was not sure what she was doing, he did not like the way his female pokemon was advancing on him. He quickly shoved Latias away with both hands.

"Hey, I haven't scolded you for disobeying me. You don't battle unless I select you. Understand?" Ash said, trying to sound as stern as he could.

_But I won, that's all that matters._ Latias pouted

"But you still disobeyed me."

Latias frowned. _Hey! but you left me sleeping in the room while you sneaked out and battled without me._ She retaliated in an annoyed tone.

Ash wasn't sure how to reply, so he decided to drop the subject.

"I am starving, shall we get some food?" He answered feigning a hungry voice.

"Eat, battle. Battle, eat. That's all you will ever do in your life." Latias grumbled.

"Hey that's not true!" Ash rebuked. Latias just rolled her eyes.

Ash went to the pokemon centre and handed all his pokemon to nurse joy to be treated, except for Latias.

"Are you sure you don't to get your wounds checked?" He asked. He knew Latias could recover exceptionally quickly but he still wanted to make sure that she was fine.

Latias now in the guise of Bianca, simply shook her head in response, so Ash brought her to eat with him instead.

* * *

The pair ended up at an Italian Pizza restraunt. They sat at a round table, with Latias sitting beside Ash.

"Good morning. May I have your orders?" A neatly dressed waiter asked politely.

Before anyone could make their order, they were interrupted by a sharp scream.

"Ash! Oh my god, it really is you!"

Everyone in the restaurant turned their attention to the young girl who had unleashed the ear piercing scream. She was dressed in yellow long sleeves and wore a red skirt. Her brown hair was tied in two long pigtails and her age seems very close to Ash's age. She dashed towards Ash's table with incredible speed, knocking customers and Ash's waiter out of the way.

"Ma-Macey?" Ash recalled her to be the trainer he had defeated in the Silver Conference tournament.

"You remembered me!" She squealed in girly delight.

"Don't mind if I join you?" She asked seductively with a sweet smile, however Ash was too dense to notice any hint of seduction.

"Oh, sure" Ash replied as he stood up and pulled a seat for her

"What a gentlemen." Macey muttered with a amorous look plastered on her face.

Latias was sure that this human had an attraction for Ash. She made a mental note to keep her eye out for her, and notice that Macy was already attempting to steal her dearest Ashy.

Macy moved her seat closer to Ash until her body was pressing against his. Ash sweatdropped and adjusted his seating position so that there was a gap in between them again.

"Latias, I would like to introduce you to Macy." Ash said as he took up the role of introducing the two girls to one another.

"Latias, Macy. Macy Latias." He orated gesturing to each of them as he said their names

"Nice to meet you, Latias." Macy greeted, stretching her hand across Ash for a handshake.

Latias looked at Ash and he nodded. She reluctantly shook Macy's hand.

* * *

Looks like Latias has a new rival for Ash's affection, and a human one.

Hope you enjoyed yourself, and review!


	9. Chapter 9: A New Form

Chapter 9

A very short update I made in my super short spare time.

* * *

After taking down their orders, the waiter left the trio to themselves.

"So Ash, when and why did you return to Silver Town?" Macy asked, her gaze never leaving her crush.

"I reached Silver Town yesterday, the reason being to arrange for a match with Dickson." the Kanto trainer replied flatly.

"Dickson. He had left Silver Town a few days ago to travel the Heonn region." Macy informed.

"Wait. No. You can't be serious?" Ash cried. He needed to win a battle with Champion of the Silver Conference Tournament in order to earn the right to face off with the elite fours, and since he won't get to battle him, he will not get to battle the elite fours too.

"Relax Ash, I'm sure there are better things to do rather than battling Dickson, like dating me." Macy bantered, caressing his cheek seductively. Ash shuddered from the contact while Latias fought the urge to pry her away.

"I need to use the restroom." Ash announced as he stood up and left a disappointed Macy.

Latias was now left alone to the female trainer. After an intense moment of glaring at each other, Macy spoke.

"You like Ash don't you."

There was no reply. Just silence from Latias part.

"Drop the act because Ash is mine! I will confess to him then take him out on dates. You can just give up on him because he will never choose you over me." Macy yelled triumphantly.

A feral rage burned in Latias's chest. Just then, the waiter returned, holding the tray food they had ordered. Calming her nerves, Latias focused and when he got nearer, she mentally toppled the tray onto Macy.

"You idiot!" Macy screamed, as the food spilled directly onto her. She was drenched from head to toe with pizza and spaghetti sauce.

"I am so sorry Miss, I will compensate for your losses."the waiter apologised nervously.

"Idiot! Moron! Fool!" Macy yelled and stormed towards the restroom to wash herself up.

Latias rejoiced heartily and when she noticed Ash returning from the restroom, she ran over to him.

"Let's leave this place. Your pokemon and friends are waiting." She said, tugging at his arm.

"What about the food?" he asked confused.

"There is no more food, a waiter spilled them all. " Latias replied.

"No more food..." Ash moaned.

"Can we leave now?" Latias was growing rather desperate.

With that, they left the restaurant for the pokemon centre. Back in the centre, Ash collected his pokemon from nurse Joy and released pikachu as usual. They met up with the rest of the gang and after a receiving an earful from them about how he had left without a word, they had lunch together.

"Ah, that was good, right pikachu?" Ash asked his little pokemon friend.

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed.

"Great! Now let's resume training." He announced. Pikachu groaned and it ears fell limp. Surely Ash cannot be serious.

"Ash, I don't think it's a good idea to train too much. Your pokemon are exhausted from the last few days of intensive battle and training. They deserve a rest." Brock adviced the younger trainer.

"So what do we do?" Ash asked the group.

"We can play!" Latias suggested, jumping excitedly.

" We can explore Silver Town" Misty added.

_What are waiting for? Let's start now!_ Latias quipped excitedly as she shapeshifted into Bianca's form.

Bianca sweatdropped. "Latias, can you take another form please. I don't like the idea of having a clone hoping around by my side."

The group laughed but they agreed with Bianca.

Latias thought for awhile before answering. _But what other form can I take? _

"Have you ever thought of creating a personal human form of your own?" Bianca replied smartly. Being an artist, she was eager to help her best friend to design one.

Everyone agreed that it was indeed a good idea. Without wasting another second, Bianca took Latias back to their room to assist her in creating a new human guise. She instructed everyone else including Ash to wait at the lobby for Latias and they complied willingly.

Using the room's computer, Bianca showed Latias photos of renown celebrity beauties from all regions. After many trials and errors, it wasn't long before Latias was standing in front of the mirror inspecting her new form. Bianca had essentially assisted her in sculpting her features base from the most beautiful women around the world. The result - Latias now owned a beauty which far surpasses the most beautiful women,

_Do you think Ash will like this?_ She asked her childhood friend worriedly.

"Ash will definitely love it, I swear." Bianca replied confidently, as if there ever was a question. She knew looks was always an important factor to for the guys. Whether or not they admit it.

Everyone waited eagerly outside the room. It had been hour and they were starting to doubt if Bianca's plan was successful. When the door finally opened, Latias stepped out, Bianca trailing behind.

Latias was dressed in a pristine white gown that hung loosely, showcasing her ravishing curves as it billowed her frame. Silky reddish-brown hair cascaded her back gracefully, caressing her flawless peach skin that seems to glow like a pearl. When she turned to face her Ash, he gasped as the new image of Latias appeared before him. Her lips were full and pink, deliciously pouty. A pair of large eyes dominated her face. The sizzling beauty of her blond eyes shone so deep and clear, he could easily lost his soul in their depths.

Ash felt all the blood rushing to his face causing his legs growing limp from the lack of blood. Beside him, a fountain of blood sprayed out from Brock's nose and his knees gave way, causing the tall teenager to collapse onto the floor in a trance.

Latias trod elegantly towards Ash, her buttercup lips lifted into a dazzling smile. Hypnotised by the beauty, Ash's eyelids fell into half-mast as their distance closed.

"How do you like my new form?" Latias telepathed into his mind.

"It's so beautiful...I love it." He answered breathlessly.

Latias's cheeks flushed a shade of pink form her love's compliment, making her look all the more adorable.

From the back, Bianca grinned as she watched how enchanting her best friend was in the new form. She then took a bucket of water from the bathroom and poured it onto Brock, which prompted Misty to do the same.

* * *

I decided that Latias needed a human form of her own, and so I gave it to her. Right now, I'm thinking of giving Latias a name for her own human form. Any ideas? Feel free to share your opinions.


	10. Chapter 10: Jewel Of My Heart

Chapter 10

* * *

Chapter 10

It wasn't long before all other male trainers in the pokemon centre had their eyes glued dreamily onto Latias. The sheer beauty of her human guise had several of them salivating. Ash took notice of this and fumed angrily, leaving the puzzled pikachu wondering what was going on with his trainer.

"Now that you have a personal human form, how about adopting a name for it?" Bianca asked.

Latias shrugged. She looked at Ash imploringly.

"That's easy! Just call her Hottie! Or maybe Baby! Or maybe Sexy! Or maybe-" An enthusiastic Brock began but was cut short when Misty slammed her clenched first forcefully onto his head, leaving him with a severe concussion.

"How about Ashley?" Bianca suggested. "Ashley sounds similar to Ash; it makes you two sound like a pair!"

Latias shook her head in disagreement. If she was going to get another name, she only wanted one person to decide: Ash.

_Won't you please decide?_ Said her gaze as the Eon Dragon stared at the aforementioned trainer.

He shifted, uncomfortable under her unwavering gaze. "I'm no expert at giving names, but perhaps Jewel?"

Latias nodded, feeling elated.

"Pika!" Chirped the Electric Mouse Pokémon approvingly.

"So do I!" Bianca agreed. "But where in the world did you get that name from?"

Ash sweatdropped and chuckled nervously. "I have no idea. It was sort of random…" He began, but faltered when her eyes flashed angrily.

_So you gave me a random name? _She said, scowling.

"But you said you liked it!" Ash protested.

_No longer._

Ash sighed. "Girls can be really weird creatures at times." He grumbled to himself.

After several uncomfortable moments, he spoke.

"Well, to be honest, I chose the name Jewel because you are precious to me, like the Soul Dew is to you." He admitted.

Moisture suddenly welled up in her glittering eyes.

_Please tell me you really mean those words._ She asked, grasping his hands tightly.

"Every word came from the bottom of my heart." Ash answered without hesitation.

At those words, the Eon Pokémon became ecstatic and began dancing around like a lunatic until Nurse Joy had to throw her out of the pokemon centre, to the other's embarrasment.

And just like that, a name was chosen for the dragon in love.

They were soon making their way through the busy streets of Silver Town. They had decided to spend the rest of the day relaxing, so everyone was in a calm mood.

The scent of sweet pies and other foods wafted to Ash, causing his mouth to water. He wanted to taste every kind of food and fill his stomach to the brim, even though he had just eaten lunch. Bianca and Misty stared in awe at the brilliantly colored clothes and gems that greeted their eyes. On the other hand, Brock eyes were fixed lecherously onto a group of gals dressed loosely.

"Let's go to the food store!" Ash announced, already running.

"NO! To the clothes store!" Bianca and Misty rebuked in unison.

"How about we each go our own way and then meet up at the mall in five hours?" Suggested Brock. He wondered why the others never considered that, always wasting time arguing.

Everyone agreed and so, the group split up. Latias accompanied her trainer as always. Misty and Bianca went shopping for all their clothes and jewelry. Brock found himself free to do anything he wanted for five fantastic hours.

With a lascivious grin, he began approaching the group of girls he had spotted earlier on only to feel a familiar pain on his left ear.

"Well, don't think I have forgotten about you, Brock! You're coming with us." Bianca said, tugging Brock away.

"God, No!" He cried bitterly.

As they journeyed around the place, Ash took notice that men of all ages were ogling Jewel. Many were salivating, and some even had nose bleeds, which enraged him to no end.

He was confused why he was feeling those negative emotions. Many males had approached the guise dragoness to ask for her name, but Ash took her by her hand and left in a hurry.

_What was that for?_ Jewel asked for the third time in an hour as Ash dragged her across the streets and away from the other men.

"I don't like you talking to strangers. If they were to find out about you being a legendary pokémon, who knows what they may do." He replied dryly.

_Are you jealous?_ She asked, smiling.

"I'm not!" Ash yelled defensively, his cheeks glowing red. Pikachu rolled its eyes.

She raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, but to his relief, did not probe further and went about exploring the shops instead.

"Maybe I really am jealous." He said to himself as he watched Jewel skip and laugh from booth to booth like an eager child, simply enjoying and loving the way her eyes sparkled, the way her cheeks glowed from peaches to strawberries.

_I want this, and this, and this..._ She sang. _Oh, and that, I want it too._

"I want only you..." The words popped into Ash's head, which he shrugged off with iron-edged determination. He couldn't let such feelings exist even for a second. Jewel was a pokemon, and a legendary pokémon at that, no matter how beautiful she looked in her human guise.

_Please, I want this._ The dragoness pleaded, tugging at his arm for his attention. Ash looked at the item she was holding onto. It was a golden armband decorated with a vast amount of jewels of various colors. She raised the armband with one hand and raised the sleeve of her robe with the other, revealing inches of smooth skin. The sight of the rich gold band contrasting with the smooth peaches-and-cream flesh was angelic.

"Can't you shapeshift to have it?" Ash asked confused.

Latias shook her head. _I'm not able to make something as beautiful as this._ Ash nodded in understanding.

"This look beautiful on you." The vendor, a woman in her thirties, interrupted.

"How much?" Ash asked.

"2000 dollars, but for your girlfriend, only 1500." She replied.

Latias cheeks turned rosy at what she heard. She liked the word 'girlfriend' a whole lot. Ash didn't protest though, probably because he was too busy considering the price of the armband.

He really wanted her to have it. She looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Yet, he didn't have that much cash with him. Since Professor Oak felt he was still too young, a large portion of his money was kept by his mom and most of the money he had won through pokemon battles were sent directly into her bank account.

"I don't have that much with me." He muttered in an apologetic tone.

Jewel removed the item and returned it to the table, her sleeve falling back into place. There was great longing in her eyes, and she gazed at the item for a long while before finally turning her attention to the next booth.

Ash started to get very angry at Professor Oak for implementing such an inconvenient scheme on him. Didn't they trust him on his own money?

He was desperate for Jewel to have that armband and he needed to find a way to earn more money without going into his mother's bank account.

As he pondered, his eyes caught a group of people surrounding something. When he got closer, he realised that they were watching a race. A banner hung above them that read 'Slowpoke Race'.

The contestants were at the starting line, each holding onto a slowpoke through its leash. One man shouted 'Go' and the contestants released their slowpoke, who crawled towards the finishing line at an astonishing speed of 10 meters per minute. After two minutes, one of the slowpoke had reached the finishing line, ending the race. Its handler fluttered up and down with excitement, clapping his hand against his thigh.

He was handed a bundle of cash as the prize. Which was exactly what Ash needed. Despite all the warnings he had from his mother about gambling, he didn't give a damn. He raced and made his way through the crowds, Latias trailing directly behind him.

"I want to play." Ash announced to the surrounding crowd when he finally reached the race track. Everyone there burst into laughter.

"You're only a kid." One of the spectator said.

"With a beautiful girlfriend." Another teased.

"Ever gone to bed with her?"

"Enough!" A heavily-built man shouted. "Do you have 200 dollars to play?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"Here." Ash replied, fishing out the cash and handing it over to the man in charge. The leader took the money and handed the daring boy a collared slowpoke, the least active of the group. Ash grimaced but didn't complain.

"Line up and we will begin. First one to cross wins."

Ash nodded and lined up beside fifteen other contestants.

"Go!" the leader shouted.

The slowpokes were released and started crawling towards the finishing line. Well, all but Ash's slowpoke. It remained at the starting line, lounging.

"Pika!Pika!" Pikachu tried to persuade the pokemon into moving but failed.

"Go, damn you," Ash shouted, poking it with the tips of his fingers, however, it still displayed a distinct lack of movement. The crowd jeered and laughed mockingly at Ash. The other slowpokes were halfway through and Ash had lost all hope in winning.

"Go now or I will make slowpoke stew out of you." Latias said to the stubborn pokemon's mind.

Being a legandary pokemon, Latias had a certain degree of command over other pokemon and hearing her sharp command, the pyschic type leapt into action, bolting to the finishing line.

An odd sense of confidence grew inside Ash. He still had a chance of winning! All too quickly, his slowpoke had crossed the finishing line and captured first place.

"I won." He muttered in awe and disbelief.

_Yes. You really have won!_ Latias said reassuringly, placing an hand on his shoulder.

"Yes, I did it! I won!" Ash shouted ecstatically. "Now where's my prize?" He prompted.

The leader hissed as he handed a bundle of money to the kid. Jewel clapped and laughed in excitement as Ash counted the money.

"2000 dollars..." Ash counted. He tossed her a wickedly sensual wink "We're rich!"

Jewel felt her heart stop as she shivered with lust. Ash looked so erotic...

Several times later on, Latias asked to return to get that jeweled armband but Ash denied her. He didn't want her to buy it for herself, he wanted to buy it for her, as a surprise gift.

"I'm sorry Latias, but I need the money for something else more important." He said, hoping the excuse was sufficient.

Latias nodded with understanding. She would rather Ash spend the money for something he wanted than for something she wanted. After all, all she ever needed is him. And it was only a little piece of jewelry.

"Stay here, I will be back in a minute, I promise." Ash said.

Jewel tried to protest but Ash shot her a stern look. He ran back to the first stall and after making sure that Latias wasn't following him, purchased the armband and buried it at the bottom of his bag.

Ash returned and found Jewel standing at the exact spot he had left her, eyes scanning worriedly for him. There wasn't any indication that she knew what he had done. When she finally caught sight of him, his lips lifted into a tender smile, nearly liquefying her.

_Where have you been?_ She asked worriedly.

"You will know soon." He replied with a smirk.

They spent the next few hours shopping, during which Ash bought pokéballs, potions and some new underwear with the remainder of his money. After devouring three meat pies, Ash decided to return to the pokemon centre for a good rest.

When they were just outside their room, Ash spotted a bunch of roses lying outside their room door. He picked it up and read the note which was attached onto it.

* * *

_Jewel,_

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue,_

_Sugar is sweet,_

_And so are you._

_From,_

_Your secret admirer_

Ash let the flowers drop to the ground, his fist clenched. Whoever this secret admirer was, he felt like thrashing him. He didn't know why. Jewel arched a brow and took roses. He tried to stop her but was too late. With a frustrated snarl, he entered the room.

_You are jealous, aren't you Ash Ketchum?_ Latias finally broke the long silence.

"Hey I'm not!" Ash yelled, his face contradicting himself.

The eon dragon laughed at Ash expression. _You need not worry Ash, my heart belongs to one person only._

Ash perked up when he heard the dragoness. "Really, who is it?" He asked eagerly. Pikachu rolled its eyes, annoyed by his obliviousness. It hopped off of Ash's shoulders and settled itself on a sofa before falling into a deep slumber.

Latias' heart thumped vigorously until it almost jumped out of her chest. She had always longed to scream her undying love for him, and now that she was so close to doing so, an overwhelming feeling of nervousness flooded through her. If Ash were to ever reject her...she shuddered. If Ash were to reject her, she would not know what she would do.

_Actually...I..._ Latias stuttered as she mustered the courage to confess. Ash trembled impatiently, the suspense killing him. He knew that it wasn't him. He also didn't realize that it was possible to stutter while talking telepathically.

_I'll tell you later._ Latias finally said, deciding she will confess to him another time.

"You have to tell me!" He shouted, growing impatient.

_Why should I?_ Latias protested.

"Because I'm your trainer and I have every right to know." He countered.

_I'm still not telling you._ Latias answered.

Ash glared at her before speaking again. "Then I'm going to tickle the answer out of you." With that he grabbed onto Jewel and started tickling at her. Jewel jumped and scooted away, but Ash pounced and trapped her underneath him on a bed. He resumed his tickling and Latias giggled and spasmed uncontrollably. When he finally stopped, they were both panting breathlessly.

"So are you going to tell me who it is?" Ash asked, threatening to resume tickling if she refused.

Latias giggled and blushed. _You are so dense, Ash._

Ash stared at her, confused.

_I love you. I have always loved you_. Latias spoke, finally confessing her love for him.

Ash eyes widened in shock. He had always thought that his feelings for her were unreciprocated. Now that he realised differently, he felt the wall of resistance he had built against her come crashing down. Why was he resisting her love when he knew he loved her too?

Jewel slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him closer until their lips met. He tentatively touched the tip of her tongue with his, unsure of how she would react. The flurry of feelings soon overwhelmed him and he felt his blood heat up. She tasted sweeter than the sweetest honey and her body felt soft, warm, and gentle.

"I love you too." Unbidden, the words rippled from his throat when he pulled away from the kiss.

Latias' eyes widened. Ribbons of happiness curled around her every cell. He loved her. Ash Ketchum loved her. With a shrill of happiness, Jewel threw herself over Ash and slathered his face with more kisses.

"I think we better stop this now. Brock, Misty or Bianca may be coming any moment now." Ash said worriedly. He didn't want to be caught by his friends committing poképhilia.

_I don't care, I just want to be with you._ Latias answered, nuzzling her cheek against his chest.

Just then he heard the footsteps and voices of his friends along the corridor.

"Not today." He said, shoving Latias away just before his friends could see them together.

"Hey guys." Ash greeted as his friends entered the room.

"Hi, Ash." They answered in unison.

"What have you all got for yourself?' He asked, trying to appear casual.

Brock showed him several recipe books on cooking both human and pokemon food and another book titled 'Flirting With Girls For Dummies'. Misty and Bianca showed Ash all the numerous pieces of clothing they had bought over the last few hours.

_Looks like I'm the only one who didn't get anything._ Latias said dejectedly. Ash grinned. He went over to his bag and fished out the armband he had bought for her earlier.

"This is for you." He said showing the dragoness the armband.

_Me?_ Latias eyes grew wide and watery, and her lips trembled as he slid the band up her arm. _You bought it for me back there? Why?_

"Because you wanted it and you look beautiful in it." He reached up and swept her hair off her shoulders, then anchored the gold band in place. It gleamed bright, the jewels as enchanting as her eyes.

* * *

So how do you like the name Jewel? It took me a while to finally decide.


	11. Chapter 11: A Chance To Battle

Okay, I haven't wrote for a long time because of studies, but I have finally found some spare time to write this.

Chapter 11

* * *

Ash and company spent the whole morning battling at the arena of Silver Town. Everyone had enjoyed the day off yesterday, but Ash could not live without pokemon battles, so here they were, spectating and rooting for him in his matches. Ash fought really well in the battles, never requiring the services of his last and secret pokemon, much to her dismay.

However, one mysterious stranger had changed the whole situation.

"So what will your last pokemon be?" his opponent asked.

Ash grinned. '_Just who is this person? He's so strong...'_

His opponent was an old man with a long white beard and black cape. Contrary to his appearance, the man was the toughest human opponent he ever had.

"Do your best Latias." Ash whispered as he selected his final pokemon.

Within seconds, the red and white dragoness materialized onto the battlefield with a flash.

"That's...Latias. The legendary eon twin." Gasped the stranger with disbelief. _'Just how did he obtain it?'_

"I do not wish to carry on this battle. I forfeit this match." He withdrew his dragonite into it's pokeball before turning his back to leave. Ash stared blankly for a moment, completely puzzled by his sudden decision.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going? I'm not done with you yet!" The young trainer shouted. He hated it when opponents left before a victor was decided. It always took the sweetness out of a victory.

The mysterious man did not respond as he disappeared through the exit.

The referee gaped, dumfounded. He regained his composure shortly later and announced the winner as Ash Ketchum.

"Just who was that guy? Why did he leave?" Ash asked his friends when he reached them.

"Could it be that he was afraid of Latias?" Bianca asked.

"I don't think so. He clearly outmatched Ash. Although due to Latias being a legendary pokemon, he probably didn't want to take chances with her." Brock implied, earning a glare from his younger companion.

"I don't care what his reasons are, but I'm gonna find him and continue the match." Ash shouted, raising his fist.

"Ash, you should calm down. It was just a match. You can always find someone else to battle." Said Brock. "Besides, that man gives me a bad vibe..." He trailed off as Ash shot him a piercing glare.

Latias smiled fondly at her trainer. That was the determined Ash she loved.

Back in the pokemon centre, Ash handed over his pokeballs to nurse Joy. Latias had reverted back to her human form, Jewel.

Everyone lounged in the lobby, waiting for Ash's pokemon to be returned to him. Ash himself slumped lazily on a sofa. The lobby was unusually empty, so Brock thought about sneaking away to flirt with nurse Joy. However, just as he was about to put his plan into action, a familiar stranger with a black cape strode into the lobby, heading for Ash.

Ash bolted upright immediately. "Hey, you didn't finish our battle!"

"I'm not here for any battle, I just want to know if that Latias from earlier on is yours." The stranger said.

"Why do you care?" Ash retorted.

"Well, you see, besides being a pokemon trainer, I am dragon pokemon breeder and researcher as well. I would really appreciate it if you could give me your story on how you met a Latias." The stranger explained.

Ash cocked his head with incredulity. He looked at his friends for an answer.

"Well, before we tell you anything, we need to know who you are and what your intentions are." Replied Brock.

The stranger nodded. "I am Lando, a pokemon trainer specialised at using dragon type pokemon. I was once the champion of the Elite four but the rank has been passed over to my nephew."

"What! You mean you're Lance's uncle?" Ash shouted with utter shock and disbelief.

The stranger gave a nod of confirmation before continuing. "I did not want to finish the battle because I knew that that Latias wasn't trained, hence it won't be fair if I defeated it."

Ash wasn't listening anymore. He was occupied with thoughts of his own. _Since Lando is Lance's uncle and the former champion of the elite four, it's possible he might let me battle them!_

"So what do you think?" Lando asked, gazing at the younger trainer.

"Huh?" Ash replied with a blank look.

"Can you show me your Latias?"

"Fine." Ash answered. He was now eager to please this former champion so he could battle the E4. "Latias, please show yourself."

Jewel stood up and was engulfed in a bright blue light. Within seconds she was in her real form, revealing herself to the stranger.

"Unbelievable. She can take the form of a human." mumbled the former champion in awe

"Go ahead and touch. Her feathers feels great." Ash said with a smile. Latias shuddered uneasily as Lando stroke her neck with his hands. _Why is Ash letting him touch me? Wasn't Ash angry with him? _

"Lando." Ash started, his voice wavering with unease.

The aforementioned trainer turned around to face him.

"Is it possible you could get me to battle the elite four? You see, I really want to battle them but I didn't win the Silver Conference Tournament, so I couldn't face off with them."

Lando chuckled. "Well kid, you would just be a waste of their time, but I'll give you the chance to battle them if that is your wish."

Ash eyes sparkled with hope. "Really? This isn't a joke right?"

"No it isn't. However I have one condition. Latias will be mine."

Upon hearing his sharp words, Latias immediately backed away from him and hid behind Ash.

_You will never be my trainer!_ Latias cried telepathically.

_Ash you won't give me to him? Will you?_ The dragoness pleaded desperately, shaking her trainer. Tears were already building in her eyes.

"Of course I won't." Ash blared. "Is this really necessary?" He asked.

"You are not worthy to be her trainer. You are too inexperienced and will be wasting the potential of this legendary dragon pokemon. Only someone with as much experience as me should be her trainer." The previous champion proclaimed.

"You have no right to say that!" Brock interrupted.

"That's right!" Shouted Misty.

"And Latias doesn't want you as her trainer." Bianca added.

The stranger look at Ash for his decision.

"I don't want your help anymore." Ash decided. "Please leave."

Lando growled. "No, I will not allow you to waste the potential of Latias."

Ash tensed. Was this former champion going to take Latias by force? He realized that all his other pokemon were with Nurse Joy.

"So what will you do?" Misty demanded. She had an arm fixed onto a pokeball. Brock grab hold of his own pokeball too, ready to resist the former champion.

Lando let out a amused laughed. "Do you really think I am that kind of person? I'm saying I will change my condition."

Everyone looked at him, confused.

"Well since you are not willing to let Latias be under my hands and I can't bear to see the dragoness potential being wasted, I will change my condition. Latias will still be yours to use but I will be her coach in training to ensure she is trained properly. What do you say?"

"You mean you want to help in training Latias?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yes. You will still be her trainer and I will still give you the chance to face the Elite Four as soon as I think you are ready."

Ash was still skeptical about this. "You will help me without anything for yourself?"

"Not you but her." Lando said pointing at the dragoness, who was still hiding defensively behind her trainer. "Remember, I'm only doing all this for her."

Ash could not believe his luck. He will now be able to face the E4 as well as having the former champion assistance in his training of Latias.

"So what do you say?" The elder man asked.

"It's a deal!" Ash yelled without hesitation. "When can we start our training?"

Lando chuckled at the boy's eagerness. "We can start now."


	12. Author's note

Author's Note (Please read till the end)

Hello readers,

I apologize for not updating this story or providing any news on this fanfic for over a year now. Sadly, I have discontinued writing due to my writer's block as well as my hectic lifestyle in pre-university which provides me with little or no time to spare. It is to my greatest regret that I could not finished what I have started.

However, coolbluelatios has decided to continue on my work and of course I gladly gave him my permission to do so. I have also briefed him on my original plot for the sequence of events which will lead to the ending of this story. He had responded that he would incorporate my original plot in his story.

Without further ado, here is the link for Altoshipping! Part2 : s/8528091/1/Altshipping-Part-2

Lastly, I would like to thank Vingle for beta reading my story thus far. I sincerely apologize to all my readers who have been waiting on this story and I wish coolbluelatios all the best in continuing this story.

Pokefan95


End file.
